Libertad de Expresión
by Misato Psy
Summary: Raven tiene dificultades para meditar y sus otras personalidades aprovechan para expresarse libremente. Mientras Slade tiene nuevos planes para los Titanes. (BBRaven)
1. Reunidas

**Obviamente "Teen Titans" No me pertenece.**

**Libertad de Expresión.**

-Psyduck054-

En un oscuro lugar, donde enormes estrellas rojas brillan en el cielo, sobre una roca flotante se encuentran un grupo de chicas con largas capas de distintos colores cuyas caras son tapadas por las sombras de sus capuchas. En el centro de ellas, un vestida de amarillo, acomoda sus anteojos redondos frente a sus ojos con una soberbia sonrisa...

-El día ha llegado... – Les dijo señalando una puerta negra que comenzaba a formar en su interior un espiral rojo. Todas sonrieron esperanzadas, menos aquella vestida de gris, quien parecía temerosa de la situación.

-No creo que sea una buena idea... –

* * *

-Titanes Ataquen! – Siguiendo la orden de Robin, los cinco Jóvenes Titanes se abalanzaron contra Cinderblock, quien esperaba con su reciente robo en sus enormes manos el ataque de los superhéroes.

Mientras sus amigos se encargaban del enorme adversario, Raven permanecía a un costado de la escena. Había sido una semana muy extraña para ella, no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para poder meditar durante días y temía no poder controlar sus poderes en caso de tener que usarlos. De todas formas, Cinderblock no era demasiado problema para sus amigos y no creía que les llevaría demasiado problema atraparlo.

Robin logró sujetarlo con una cuerda, de la que tiraban los cuatro titanes para derribar a su adversario al suelo...

-Mientras más grandes son... – Comenzó Robin cuando el enorme ser de roca perdía el balance -... Más fuerte caen... – Tal y como el líder dijo, Cinderblock cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido seco amarrado y listo para que la policía pudiera llevárselo. Todos se sacudieron las manos orgullosos de su trabajo bien hecho.

-Solo falta que venga la policía y... – Cyborg fue interrumpido al sentir el suelo temblar. Ruidos de resquebrajamiento retumbaron por el edificio y fragmentos del techo comenzaban a desprenderse sobre los Titanes.

-Hay que salir de aquí. – Comandó el joven enmascarado señalando la salida. Cyborg y Starfire eran los más cercanos a la puerta y salieron enseguida.

-Qué hay de Cinderblock? – Preguntó Chico Bestia, sin moverse de su lugar.

-No podemos cargarlo, es muy pesado. Date prisa. – Antes que el chico se moviera, la enorme mano rocosa de Cinderblock se aferró a su tobillo.

-Oye! Suéltame! – Trató de librar su pie cuando un enorme fragmento de techo estaba por caer sobre él. Se cubrió con los brazos cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe, pero al no sentir nada los abrió lentamente atemorizado, encontrándose dentro de un círculo de energía negra. –Raven? -

* * *

-Muy bien. Un poco más y estará aquí otra vez. – Comentó la chica de capa amarilla. Señaló a una de los presentes sonriendo –Tú serás la primera. –

-Bien! Esa cabeza de piedra lo lamentará. –

-Esto es absurdo y sin sentido, no entiendo porque están tan emocionadas. – La de anteojos volteó para ver a la recién llegada, quien era igual que ellas, pero vestía de marrón.

-Creí que no vendrías. – Le sonrió omitiendo el comentario y volviendo su atención al resto de las presentes. –Supongo que querrás participar también. –

-No necesito ser parte de esta tontería. –

-Nadie está obligándote. –

Resopló cruzándose de brazos y sin interrumpir más caminó entre las otras sentándose de piernas cruzadas en medio del grupo.

-Yo estoy lista para salir cuando sea. –

-Solo un poco más. La energía está por terminarse. –

* * *

El último fragmentó de edificio cayó, al tiempo que el escudo de energía desapareció. Raven se desplomó rendida en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Preocupado Chico Bestia posó su mano en su hombro arrodillándose a la altura de ella...

-Estás bien? –

-Cansada. – Respondió simplemente antes de perder por completo la conciencia y la energía.

-Raven!! – Los otros Titanes corrieron hacia los dos y rodearon a Raven mirándola preocupados.

-Raven... ella está... –

-Solo inconsciente, Star ¿Cyborg puedes llevarla hasta el Auto T? – El hombre-máquina asintió silenciosamente y con delicadeza tomó a la chica en brazos. Robin volteó para ver a Cinderblock, aún amarrado en el suelo. –Llévenla a la Torre. Yo esperaré a la policía. –

-De acuerdo... –

Suavemente recostó a Raven en el asiento trasero del automóvil dejando que Chico Bestia se sentara junto a ella. Starfire se sentó en el lugar del acompañante y en un viaje silencioso los cuatro Titanes se dirigieron hacia su Torre...

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aclarando su borrosa visión para distinguir a los tres pares de ojos que la observaban desde arriba con curiosidad. Se reincorporó, quedando en posición sentada apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en una mano, mientras que con la otra se sostenía su adolorida y casada cabeza. Contempló sus alrededores confundida, para al fin levantar la vista, esperando que alguien le explicara lo que sucedía...

-¿Te sientes bien? –

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

Todas se miraron entre ellas, sin decir nada. La chica de capa amarilla, se aclaró la voz y se quitó la capucha de la cabeza. Acomodó sus anteojos y avanzó un paso hacia Raven...

-Nosotras creemos que necesitas unas vacaciones... –

-¿Vacaciones? – Preguntó confundida, viendo como todas las demás asentían con la cabeza.

-La meditación se ha vuelto.... ineficiente... y..... deberías quedarte aquí... –

-¿Porqué? –

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo del otro lado. Puedes quedarte allí... – Dijo señalando una roca que flotaba no muy lejos del grupo - ...hasta que te sientas mejor. –

-Yo me siento Bien. –

-Si eso fuera verdad... nosotras no podríamos hacer esto... –

Levantó su mano derecha, señalando con esta a Raven. Dos encapuchadas más, una de color púrpura y la otra verde se unieron a la amarilla creando un aura de energía negra que envolvió a la chica Dark y la elevó a la roca que antes había señalado la chica de anteojos...

-Cuando Realmente estés mejor, todo esto se solucionará. Sería mejor que comiences a meditar y relajarte... – Giró hacia la de la capa de color verde y le sonrió –Ya está, si alguien pregunta algo, solo di la verdad. –

* * *

-Está despertando! – Escuchó la alegre voz de Starfire gritar cerca de ella. Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con las tres preocupadas miradas de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Raven? – Preguntó Chico Bestia. Para sorpresa de los tres Titanes, una amplia sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la chica.

-De Maravilla-

-Uh? –

Continuará...


	2. Valiente

**Libertad de Expresión II**

-Psyduck054-

-Tenemos que irnos, vamos! –

Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia la miraban con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, mientras Raven intentaba convencerlos de buscar a Cinderblock con una energía y entusiasmo inusual en ella...

-Amiga, Raven... ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? – Preguntó preocupada la chica pelirroja –Puedo hacerte una receta especial que la gente de mi planeta util-- -

-No, no. Estoy bien, en serio. – Respondió negando con la cabeza –Solo quiero darle una lección a Cinderblock. –

-Sí, sí, ya escuchamos eso, pero Robin y la policía ya deben haberse encargado de él. –

-Cierto. -Se sentó de brazos cruzados en el sillón, mirando ofendida hacia otro lado. Los otros tres titanes suspiraron aliviados al ver una conducta más "Normal" en Raven.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Robin al living de la casa, tenía su mano derecha sosteniendo su mentón y la mirada en el suelo. Con su expresión pensativa y distante ignoró a sus compañeros para continuar su camino hacia la habitación. Starfire siguió el camino del líder del grupo con la mirada hasta que él desapareció en el corredor...

-Slade... – Murmuró inconscientemente con un tono de tristeza.

-Slade? Qué con él? – Preguntó Chico Bestia confundido.

-Cuando Robin cambia a este estado de ánimo... generalmente... tiene que ver con Slade. –

-Entonces tenemos que ir por él! – Exclamó Raven, poniéndose de pie alzando un brazo.

-¿Puedes decirme donde lo buscamos? –

-Eeeh... –

-¿Lo ves? Tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta averiguar algo. –

-¿Ah, si? ¿Puedes decirme donde empezamos a buscar, Cyborg? –

-Eeeh... –

-Hasta ahora lo único que hacíamos era buscar desde aquí y no sirvió. Hay que hacer un cambio de planes. – Se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y comenzó su camino hacia su habitación. –Pero si no van a hacerme caso...... buscaré mejores cosas que hacer. –

* * *

La concentración se ponía cada vez más complicada al ser consciente de las acciones de otra de sus personalidades frente a sus amigos, pero intentaba olvidar la crisis de reputación para solucionar su problema lo antes posible.

_"Azarath.... Metrion... Zinthos..... Concéntrate, Raven..... nada está pasando allá fuera..... Azarath.... nada.... Metrion... pasa.... Zinthos....."_

Por otro lado, el resto de las personalidades tenían distintas reacciones respecto de la actitud de la "Raven de capa Verde"; la vestida de amarillo sonreía soberbia, pues había previsto aquella situación; a la vestida de púrpura le resultaba cómica, sobre todo por las expresiones de sorpresa y confusión de sus amigos; la chica de capa marrón negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba quejas dirigidas a la de amarillo; por otro lado la vestida de gris se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba con temor hacia la roca de arriba, donde Raven continuaba con su intento de meditación...

-¿Te das cuenta? Yo te dije que esto sería un desastre. –

-Para ti todo es un desastre. – Respondió la "Raven" de anteojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ya verás... en cuanto se den cuenta tendremos este lugar repleto de Titanes. –

-No estaría repleto, serían solo cuatro y..... tienen otras cosas de que preocuparse. –

-Nosotras también... ¿Cómo van a hacer para defenderse? No pueden usar sus poderes. –

-¿Quién dijo que no podemos? –

Raven abrió un ojo al escuchar eso último. Ahora tenía una razón más para perder su concentración...

* * *

-Soy solo yo... o Raven está actuando muy extraño. –

-Toda esta semana estuvo diferente. Quizás solo sea estrés, nada para preocuparse. –

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Chico Bestia. Las costumbres de Raven son extrañas a veces, pero su conducta hace un momento... era demasiado... –

Cyborg caminó hacia la computadora gigante, dándole la espalda a sus dos compañeros -Ella está bien, no se preocupen. Ahora debemos buscar a Slade y saber que está planeando. –

Chico Bestia se sentó en el sillón y extendió sus piernas sobre la mesa del centro recostando su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo...

-Tal vez ella tenga razón, ¿Cómo piensas comenzar a buscar? No sabemos nada. –

-El edificio! – Los tres giraron hacia el pasillo, donde Robin los observaba con seriedad.

-¿Qué edificio? –

-En donde estuvimos. Era un edificio nuevo, los cimientos eran fuertes, no es lógico que se derrumbara solo por la caída de Cinderblock. –

-¿Entonces? –

-Todo fue una trampa para llevarnos al derrumbe. – Explicó caminando hacia el grupo.

-¿Y porqué querría hacer eso? Sabe que eso no nos haría demasiado daño. –

-Es lo que me confunde de todo esto... está claro que fue a propósito, pero ¿Porqué? –

-Podría ser una advertencia... – Sugirió Star insegura, esperando que la conversación mantuviera más tiempo a Robin con ellos, antes que decidiera volver a encerrarse en la habitación.

-O... podría No tratarse de Slade. – El joven enmascarado levantó la mirada a Cyborg y negó con la cabeza desechando totalmente la idea.

-Imposible... Es demasiado elaborado para Cinderblock y él trabaja con Slade. –

-Pudo haber cambiado de bando, ¿No? No creo que exista lealtad entre maleantes. –

-NO! Es Slade y punto. – Miró hacia un lado y otro -¿Dónde está Raven? –

-Buscando mejores cosas que hacer. –

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Tenemos que estar todos trabajando en esto. –

-Es mejor que la dejes. No está siendo ella misma... –

-Slade está planeando algo, no podemos tomarnos vacaciones. Iré a buscarla. – Comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones, pero no llegó muy lejos antes que el Chico Bestia se interpusiera en el camino.

-Raven perdió mucha energía hoy, déjala descansar lo que necesite. –

-Pero... –

-Somos cuatro, podremos pensar algo. –

La alarma comenzó a resonar por toda la Torre. Los cuatro Titanes que se encontraban en el living atendieron a la enorme pantalla que cambiaba de imagen para mostrar en donde ocurría el crimen que debían atender. Raven apareció corriendo del pasillo que deriva a las habitaciones, sonriente al ver que al fin tendría "Algo mejor que hacer"...

-Es Mammoth otra vez... – Anunció Cyborg mirando la pantalla. Inclinó la cabeza confundido y esforzó la vista tratando de asegurarse de las coordenadas -¿En el Museo de Arte? –

-Vamos. No tenemos tiempo. – Todos miraron a Raven extrañados, quien después de su exclamación corrió hacia la puerta ansiosa.

-Creo que te sacó tu frase. –

-No importa eso. Vamos! –

* * *

En el Museo, Mammoth tomaba los cuadros de las paredes y los apilaba a su lado, junto a las esculturas que había robado antes, esperando la llegada de los Titanes.

-No creo que tu entiendas lo que es Arte. – El miembro de HIVE arrojó el último cuadro a la fila, al escuchar el anuncio de Robin y enfrentó al grupo de héroes. –Titanes Ataq-- - Se detuvieron al ver de entre las esculturas, un numeroso grupo de secuaces de Slade salieron a proteger al ladrón.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos!! – Raven saltó desde atrás de sus compañeros, usando el mismo impulso para golpear a uno de los robots en la cara, haciendo que este cayera de espaldas. Con la misma energía pateó a dos más que estaban a su lado, derrotándolos al instante y continuó su camino para apalear al verdadero objetivo, Mammoth, quien la rapidez de la chica lo tomó de sorpresa y también cayó al suelo. –Jajaja, No fue tan difícil. –

Un simple golpe no es suficiente para acabar con el Graduado de la Escuela de Criminales, sacudiendo la cabeza logró levantarse y arremeter contra Raven, pero ella se corrió hacia un lado al sentir los pasos del criminal haciendo que este se golpee contra una de las paredes...

-Hay que acabar con todos, No se queden ahí!! – Los otros cuatro Titanes reaccionaron y olvidaron –por el momento- la extraña escena para atacar a los otros robots, uno a uno los secuaces fueron apilados junto a los "Tesoros" de Mammoth mientras Raven se encargaba de apalear a golpes al principal criminal.

-Creo que ya es suficiente. La policía no tardará en llegar. – Escuchando a Robin, soltó al miembro de Hive y alzó las manos sonriente exclamando...

-¡Uuuhhhaaa! Le Ganamos! Choquen esos cinco! –

-Eeee, No. Raven... estamos bien así. –

-¿A qué se refiere Raven con eso, Robin? –

El líder del grupo bajó la cabeza resignado y con su mano les indicó que era hora de retirarse, pero otra vez ruidos de rasgaduras se escucharon en la habitación, solo que en esta oportunidad no se trataba de las paredes ni el techo, sino las distintas obras de Arte recolectadas por Mammoth. Vidrio, porcelana, arcilla madera y otros materiales comenzaron a estallar alrededor de los Titanes...

-Hay que salir de aquí! Vamos. – Los cinco salieron del lugar escuchando desde afuera la destrucción de las distintas obras. El director del Museo apareció junto a ellos sosteniéndose la cabeza desesperado...

-Mi Museo! Las Obras! Todo! ¿Qué han hecho? –

-Oiga, nosotros no hicimos nada! – Exclamó Chico Bestia defendiéndose –Tratábamos de salvar las obras. –

-La próxima vez sería mejor que las robaran! – Con eso último el Director entró a su museo, del que salieron más gritos desesperados al confirmar la destrucción.

-No fue nada, Señor. – Murmuró sarcástico Cyborg y los cinco Titanes volvieron al Auto T molestos por la situación, otra vez.

* * *

Mientras, en la mente de Raven, tres encapuchadas más observaban desde lo lejos al grupo reunido frente a la "Puerta Prohibida". Una de ellas, tenía su capa de color rojo y un par de ojos también rojos adicionales en su cara. A su derecha, se encontraba una chica idéntica a Raven, solo que su capa era celeste y una sonrisa maliciosa no abandonaba sus facciones. A la izquierda estaba una vestida de Negro, cuya expresión denotaba un claro odio hacia el grupo al que observaban...

-Mírenlas. Todas allí, con la oportunidad de salir... ¿Y nosotras qué? – Protestó la de negro sin quitar su vista del grupo.

-Nosotras tendríamos serios problemas con solo intentarlo. – Le contestó la de celeste. –Pero podríamos intentarlo de un modo distinto. – Apuntó hacia la roca donde Raven meditaba recibiendo el asentimiento de parte de las otras dos, quienes parecieron comprender su idea.

-Va a ser mejor que nos apuremos. – La voz grave de la de rojo resonó en el vacío ambiente –Las cosas están cambiando demasiado rápido aquí. –

* * *

-Aaaaaah! No puede ser! Otra vez perdí! –

-Así es, B. Va a ser mejor que pagues. –

-Cielos! No volveré a subestimarte, Raven. – El Chico Bestia, resignado y sin poder creerlo aún, hurgó en su bolsillo, hasta al fin sacar una moneda de $0.50

-¿Nada más? La apuesta era de $5! – Protestó Raven ofendida rechazando la moneda.

-No creí que fuera a perder. Gasté todo mi dinero a principio de mes. – Meneó la cabeza insegura, hasta que al fin aceptó el pago de la apuesta.

-Está bien. Solo esta vez porque estoy de muy buen humor. – Se levantó del sillón dejando el joystick en su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin ates acariciar la cabeza del chico, en un gesto que 'pretendía' ser molesto.

-_Definitivamente está actuando muy extraño.... Pero... ¿Quién no puede acostumbrarse?_ –

Continuará...

Psyduck054

Muchas, Muchas Gracias por los Review al primer capítulo! Fueron de gran inspiración. Espero este también les haya gustado


	3. Paciente y Feliz

**Libertad de Expresión III**

-Psyduck054-

Raven abrió los ojos asustada al sentir una extraña y poderosa fuerza surgir en algún rincón de su mente. Miró hacia abajo, a sus otras personalidades, encontrando que ellas también la sentían, pero cada una lo tomaba de un modo distinto.

Encontró la mirada soberbia de la chica de amarillo dirigida a ella con una sonrisa, comprendiendo que de esa fuerza hablaban al enviarla allí arriba. Asintió silenciosamente y volvió a intentar concentrarse en su meditación, esta vez con una idea más clara de lo que debía buscar en su interior...

-Otra vez eso... – Murmuró la "Raven" de marrón observando los alrededores de brazos cruzados. -¿Puedes explicar de qué se trata? – Preguntó a la de anteojos, con un tono demandante y algo agresivo.

-No estoy segura. – Respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y tú eres nuestro Lado Inteligente... – Resopló con sarcasmo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Solo puedo decirte que "Algo está Naciendo", ¿Qué? Y ¿Porqué? Todavía no he podido averiguarlo. –

-Tendrías que estar investigando en lugar de planear complots. –

-Aunque no lo creas... es parte de la investigación. –

-Como no..... –

"La Puerta Prohibida" comenzó a cambiar su imagen, el espiral rojo parecía distorsionarse y emanaba de su interior un potente viento hacia las chicas reunidas...

-Parece que "Valiente" ya está regresando... Va a ser mejor que te corras–

-Yyyyyyaaaaaaaahhh! –

-¿Uh? Aaaah! – La encapuchada de marrón se levantó de un salto, al ver a "Valiente" descender sobre ella. –Ten más cuidado. – Demandó furiosa limpiándose el polvo de su capa.

-Lo siento. –

-Vimos que te has divertido bastante. – Volteó para ver a la chica de púrpura demostrando en su expresión que así había sido.

-Así es! El Chico Bestia es un buen jugador, dio gran batalla con los video juegos. –

-Es una suerte que no todas pensemos eso. – Murmuró sarcástica la de capa marrón.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. – Respondió "Inteligente" cruzándose de brazos.

-No puedo esperar para volver mañana!!-

-Lo siento, pero no puedes. –

-¿Porqué no? Creí que sería un día cada una. –

-Esa era la idea, pero necesito que te quedes. –

-No es Justo! – Exclamó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas ofendida.

-Intuyo que tendremos problemas con esas tres más tarde. – Apuntó al grupo apartado con su pulgar, recibiendo un asentimiento sonriente de la otra chica.

-Entonces... ¿Quién nos ridiculizará ahora? – La "Raven" de anteojos le sonrió a su contraparte negativa sabiendo que la respuesta no iba a agradarle.

-Ella. –

-Si, si, si si!! –

-No puede ser... – Negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada avergonzada previendo las actitudes de la próxima personalidad –Todo esto es una locura absurda... –

-Verás que no... En cuanto llegue la personalidad que falta. –

-¿Qué puede hacer para solucionar este desastre? –

-Es la única con la "Paciencia" necesaria para explicarle lo que pasa. – Respondió señalando la roca flotante sobre ellas –Si todo funciona como espero en dos días todo volverá a la normalidad. –

-¿Dos días? Es demasiado tiempo. –

-Mientras más falte será mejor... –

* * *

Por la mañana, cuatro de los Titanes ya estaban despiertos y esperando que Cyborg, encargado del desayuno, le sirviera a cada quien su comida. El hombre –mitad máquina- colocó frente a sus amigos los platos y se sentó frente al Chico Bestia con una mirada inocente dispuesto a comer...

-Puuaaaaaajjjj! ¿Leche? ME HAS SERVIDO LECHE – Exclamó el chico verde enfadado con una mezcla de indignación y, tal vez, asco.

-Jajaja! Es una pequeña venganza por el Tofu que me hiciste comer el otro día. –

-Viejo, eso no es justo. Son dos cosas distintas. –

-Ah, Si? – Desafió Cyborg levantándose de su silla –Es distinto por te lo hice yo a ti... –

-No es... –

-Titanes ya es suficiente. – Intervino Robin desde la otra punta de la mesa, intentando imponer un poco de autoridad.

-Sí. Los amigos no deben pelear de esa forma. –

-Él empezó. – Gruñeron ambos cruzándose de brazos.

El silenció cayó sobre el grupo, mientras Star, Robin y Cyborg comían y el Chico Bestia se deshacía de la leche servida y la reemplazaba por la de Soya.

-MUY BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS!! – Los cuatro giraron al oír la voz de Raven anunciarse con tanta alegría y entusiasmo. La chica recién llegada rió por lo bajo, tratando de disimular tapándose la boca -¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya nadie saluda en el desayuno? – Preguntó acercándose a la alacena de donde tomó su taza.

-Buenos Días, Raven. – Saludó el Chico Bestia volviendo a su asiento.

-¿Puedes explicarnos que pasa contigo? – Raven volteó suponiendo que la pregunta de Robin era hacia ella. Se encogió de hombros sin decir nada y puso a calentar agua para el té.

-¿Qué pasa con qué? –

-No creo ser el único que ha notado tu extraño comportamiento. – Los otros Titanes asintieron confirmando lo que Robin decía.

_-¿Cómo fue que había explicado? Sabía debía poner atención mientras "Inteligente" hablaba... –_ Pensó al tiempo que se preparaba su desayuno.

-Yo tengo dos lógicas teorías para explicarlo. – Anunció Chico Bestia poniéndose de pie con su mano derecha en su mentón.

-No es momento para eso. – Intervino Robin con seriedad mirando a Raven.

-Déjalo, Robin. Quizás tenga razón en alguna. – El líder del grupo levantó la mirada exasperado, pero aceptó las explicaciones de su compañero sin decir anda más.

-Número UNO: Raven meditaba la semana pasada en el techo, cuando de alguna manera las ondas radioeléctricas de los marcianos interfirieron y... –

-Jajajajaja! Muy Bueno, Bestita. –

-No he terminado, Raven. –

-Creo que tu teoría es falsa, ¿Puedes dejar que ella nos conteste ahora? –

-No, espera. ¿Tenías otra teoría? – Sirvió el agua en su taza y se sentó junto al lugar que antes ocupaba el Chico Bestia. Él se aclaró la voz y alzó su dedo índice con un aire de seguridad omitiendo las pequeñas risillas de Raven.

-Número DOS: Las otras personalidades de Raven se complotaron en su contra y todas juntas la están presionando para que actúe de esta forma tan extraña mientras la obligan a meditar en un roca! –

-Eso es una locura. – Exclamó Robin mirando a Raven, esperando más risas de ella. Pero, esta teoría, no parecía causarle gracia. Bebió un sorbo de su té y bajó delicadamente la taza en la mesa dedicándole una sonrisa al Chico de pie a su lado.

-Se acerca bastante a la verdad, te felicito. –

-¿Acerté? – Sorprendido y confundido volvió a su lugar...

Las puertas de la alacena y la heladera se bordearon de un aura negra antes que de un golpe se abrieran todas al mismo tiempo. Los Titanes se cubrieron las cabezas asustados y al comprobar que nada grave había pasado dirigieron sus miradas a Raven...

-¿Qué fue eso? –

-Jejeje, no estoy segura. – Respondió poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza riendo nerviosa...

* * *

-Cálmate! Deberías estar meditando. –

Tanto "Valiente" como "Tímida" intentaban controlar a Raven, quien había terminado de perder la paciencia con la 'salida' de la chica de púrpura por la "Puerta Prohibida" y se abalanzaba contra su lado inteligente exigiendo que trajeran de vuelta a la personalidad feliz...

-No puedo concentrarme con lo que está haciendo allá afuera. – Exclamó liberándose de valiente. –Es imposible encontrar paz sabiendo que están arruinando mi reputación. – Sin nadie que la sostenga colocó sus manos en sus caderas, tomando aire y recuperando su postura inexpresiva y calmada.

-Entiendo eso... pero es para saber que está pasando. Tú misma lo sentiste, posiblemente de esta forma averigüemos que... –

-¿Posiblemente? Ni siquiera saben si debe ser así. –

-Pero da mayores resultados si meditas aquí. –

-De acuerdo. Que vaya ella en lugar de todas las demás. – Ordenó señalando a la de marrón, quien sonrió orgullosa de la elección, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Claro que no! ¿Es que no entiendes nada? –

-No. Nadie me explica. –

-Lo que esté pasando... afecta a alguna de nosotras... por eso las enviamos... –

-Estás divagando. –

-No... es que no sé como explicártelo, si estás cerrada a querer entenderlo. –

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, una nueva personalidad emergió del suelo entre ellas. Raven miró al cielo exasperada reconociendo a la recién llegada de capa violeta y se tomó la cabeza con su mano derecha tratando de calmarse...

-¿Ahora qué? –

-Al fin has llegado! – Exclamó la de anteojos reprochándole.

-Lo siento. Sabía que alguien llegaría tarde, así que fui a buscarla. – Del suelo apareció otra de ellas. Esta vestía de anaranjado y poseía una expresión cansada.

-No me digan... – Preguntó Raven al ver a la de naranja bostezar mientras caminaba hacia el medio del grupo.

-No. Ella no irá, pero es mejor que estemos todas. -

-Es mejor que vayas de nuevo a la Roca. Ella te explicará todo. – Miró a la de capa violeta con seriedad y asintió levemente levitando hasta la roca indicada por la de anteojos.

* * *

-No se preocupen, está Todo Bien. – Les dijo a sus preocupados amigos, quienes no parecían convencidos por la explicación de Raven.

-¿Y porqué le pasa esto? –

-No sabemos, pero en pocos días volverá a la normalidad. – Sonrió tratando de liberar la tensión, cosa que funcionó con Cyborg y Star.

-¿Días? Estamos en medio de una crisis y... – Comenzó Robin furioso.

-No tiene la culpa, Robin. Cálmate. – Parándose entre el líder del grupo y Raven, Chico Bestia interrumpió lo que sea que estaba por decir. -¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar? –

-No creo. Tenemos que solucionarlo solas. –

-Si nuestra amiga estará "Actuando Normal" en unos días no debemos preocuparnos. Podremos atender al problema actual con Slade. –

-Star tiene razón. Sea lo que sea, Raven puede manejarlo. –

-Así se habla, chicos. –

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el living, tomando el control del televisor en sus manos se sentó en medio del enorme sillón. Al encenderlo, la enorme pantalla mostraba una fotografía del grupo con un titular blanco debajo de la imagen...

**"T-Error"**

-Miren! Somos nosotros. – Sus compañeros se asomaron desde la cocina para ver el televisor sorprendidos por el titular que los periodistas eligieron para ellos, sin mencionar las palabras del reportero...

_-... Los cinco Jóvenes Héroes de la ciudad, pretendían salvar las Obras de Arte del Museo de la ciudad, pero no solo se fueron sin atrapar al criminal, conocido como Mammoth, sino que contribuyeron a destruir los valiosos legados que contenía el edificio. –_

_-Sumado a este hecho. – _Continúo la conductora del noticiero_ –Fue ayer cuando fue derrumbado, por los mismos "Héroes", el nuevo edificio en el que se instalaría la Secretaría de Cultura de la ciudad. Afortunadamente el maleante ladrón Si fue apresado, en esa oportunidad.-_

_-Pero, ¿Estamos realmente seguros con ellos? Después de todo provocaron más destrozos que los mismos criminales... –_

-QUE?! No puede ser que digan esas cosas! –

-Vaya Ingratos! –

-No lo entiendo..... ¿Ahora somos peores que criminales? –

Robin frunció el ceño, omitiendo las palabras de sus amigos. Le quitó el control a Raven y comenzó a cambiar de canales, encontrando que todos los informativos decían cosas parecidas, llevando a la población a una sola conclusión: "Los Jóvenes Titanes son Como Criminales"

Continuará...

PSYDUCK054

Este capítulo resultó ser un poco más largo que los anteriores y todavía falta una segunda parte, la cual subiré la semana próxima.

Espero les haya gustado


	4. Engaño

**Libertad de Expresión IV**

-Psyduck054 –

-... Y eso es básicamente lo que pasa. –

Raven levantó una ceja desconfiada, pero sin mostrar ninguna reacción ni emoción en su rostro. Esperó antes de decir algo, suponiendo que la explicación de "Paciente" _debía _ser mejor que eso... pero la chica de violeta no parecía tener intenciones de extenderse más...

-¿Es todo? – Preguntó, al fin, obteniendo un asentimiento. Suspiró exasperada y miró hacia sus otras personalidades desde la roca. –Pasaron dos días... ¿No pudieron averiguar nada? –

-En realidad... "Inteligente" dice que debes ser tú quien lo averigüe-

-¿Cómo? –

-Meditando... Tal vez, cuando recuperes toda tu energía, puedas convocar a esta nueva personalidad y... –

-No es una nueva personalidad. –

-¿No?... Pero si... –

-Es un sentimiento... pero no sé cual... –

-Algo me dice que sí sabes... –

-Pues no. –

-Entonces te ayudaré a meditar... –

Sin objetar nada, cerró los ojos y se preparó para continuar con la meditación. La presencia de "Paciente" la tranquilizaba lo suficiente para poder concentrarse, sin preocuparse por su "Crisis de Reputación" del otro lado del espejo...

_-Azarath..... Metrion.... Zinthos..... Azarath...... –_

-Creo que es mi turno de hablar con ella... –

Ambas abrieron los ojos al escuchar a la voz entremetida, pero lo único que Paciente logró ver fue una bola de energía celeste que la arrojó fuera de la roca hacia el suelo. Raven observó a la personalidad intrusa enfadada y se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a sacarla...

-Cálmate... Sabemos muy bien que tus poderes no son muy confiables ahora. – Le dijo con un tono burlón alzando las manos, simulando defenderse.

-¿Qué quieres? –

-Vengo en representación. – Señaló a dos de las personalidades apartadas de la "Puerta Prohibida" –Es evidente que has sido traicionada por los supuestos "Buenos Lados", no es así? –

-No me digas..... Mejor vete de aquí.... –

-¿Les creíste eso de la "Nueva personalidad"? Por favor, son mentiras! – Exclamó mientras rodeaba a Raven caminando sonriente, disfrutando de la confusión que planeaba sembrar.

-Aquí el único lado que miente eres... –

-Sí, es cierto. Por algo soy el "Engaño", pero nadie mejor que un mentiroso para decir la verdad... en mi caso Mentirosa. – De reojo observó a las otras personalidades agruparse debajo de la roca con "Valiente" liderando al grupo –Parece que no me dejarán hablar contigo. – Levantó las manos, de las cuales comenzó a emanar una energía celeste con la que creó un escudo alrededor de las dos –Listo. Ahora podremos hablar tranquilas... –

-No debiste molestarte... – Gruñó Raven, entre dientes, mientras volvía a sentarse en medio de la roca con sus piernas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos.

-¿Meditar? ¿Estás segura que podrás? –

-Sí. –

-Te engañaron para poder salir. Inteligente planeó todo, junto con Paciente, por supuesto. No fue difícil convencer a las demás. –

-Y a ti no te invitaron, por eso estás aquí. –

-Me ofendes. – Se subió su mano al pecho fingiendo haber sido herida por la afirmación de Raven. –Seré mentirosa... pero no vengativa, esa es otra personalidad... –

-¿Qué pretendes? –

-Nada. Solo advertirte que no les sigas el juego... o acabarás por arrepentirte... –

Terminando su última sentencia desapareció junto con el escudo. Raven volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentar la meditación otra vez, pero la posibilidad que "Engaño" tuviera algo de razón aún la perturbaba...

-¿Qué crees que le haya dicho? –

-Nada bueno, seguramente. Es mejor que vayas a ayudarla con la meditación y terminemos con esto de una vez. –

-¿Has perdido la paciencia? – Preguntó la de marrón a la de anteojos, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Nunca la he tenido... –

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el grupo vio en las noticias la nueva imagen que la prensa les estaba brindando. Desde entonces, Robin se confinó en su oscura habitación ignorando los continuos intentos de Starfire por sacarlo de allí. Cyborg, aprovechó el tiempo sin crímenes para ajustar sus baterías antes de cualquier emergencia, mientras Raven y Chico Bestia estaban sentados en el sillón mirando despreocupados una maratón de las primeras dos temporadas de Pokémon...

-Jajaja! El Equipo Rocket, son unos verdaderos tontos... – Exclamó el chico señalando la pantalla que mostraba al trío volar por los aires.

-No sé si son tan tontos... – Murmuró Raven entre risillas –Creo que tienen mala suerte. –

-O Ambas. –

La risa de ambos se cortó al sentir a alguien arrojarse en el sillón junto a ellos. Observaron preocupados a Starfire apoyar su cabeza entre sus manos y suspirar tristemente...

-¿Qué sucede, Star? –

-Nada amigos... – La chica les sonrió tratando de reforzar su afirmación, pero ninguno de los dos parecía creerle. Miró la pantalla ignorándolos -¿Qué divertido programa están observando? –

-No trates de escapar del tema, Star. – Le dijo Raven, moviendo su dedo índice hacia los lados -¿Qué pasa? –

-Me preocupa Robin...... No ha querido salir de su habitación..... yo solo quiero ayudarlo. –

-Siempre es igual. No deberías seguir angustiándote. –

La alarma volvió a resonar en la torre. Robin y Cyborg aparecieron de sus habitaciones preparados para cualquier acontecimiento, Chico Bestia, Raven y Star se levantaron de sus lugares viendo todos a la enorme pantalla, pero esta vez, la imagen no presentaba alguna escena de un crimen, sino la avejentada cara del intendente de la ciudad...

-¿Intendente? ¿Qué pasó? –

-Necesito que vengan a la intendencia urgentemente. Hay algo que debemos discutir. – La idea de distraerse de su investigación enfurecía al líder del grupo, quien a pesar de haber estado varias horas encerrado no había podido llegar a nada concreto, solo obsesionarse a cada minuto. Pero resignado asintió con la cabeza y la corta comunicación fue terminada.

--Titanes, tenemos que ir. –

Los cinco héroes caminaron hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, Raven se arrodilló en el suelo sujetándose con ambas manos su cabeza adolorida, gimió quejándose e intentó levantarse al sentir a sus preocupados amigos rodearla, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte y terminó otra vez inconsciente en el piso. Cyborg se encargó de levantarla y recostarla en el sillón mientras Star usaba la misma capa de Raven para cubrirla...

-Ustedes vayan a ver que quiere el intendente. Yo cuidaré de Raven. – Los otros titanes observaron inseguros al Chico Bestia, él sonrió sintiendo las desconfiadas miradas sin quitar su atención de Raven –No se preocupen. No me distraeré con otras cosas. –

-De acuerdo. Estaremos aquí lo antes posible. –

* * *

_-¿Y si Engaño realmente tiene razón?... Esta idea es prácticamente absurda. Estar confinada en una estúpida roca no va a solucionar nada... –_ Gruño abriendo los ojos encontrándose con "Paciente" frente a ella.

-No hemos terminado de meditar. –

-Yo sí. Me voy de aquí. –

Saltó de la roca en medio del resto de las personalidades sintiendo las confundidas miradas de todas las presentes alrededor de ellas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó "Inteligente" aproximándose a Raven con una expresión seria.

-Muévete y déjame salir. –

-Pero... –

-Esto así no está funcionando. Lo haré a mi manera. –

-Tampoco sirve. Ni siquiera sabías que te pasaba algo. –

Antes que dijera algo, los gritos del aterrizaje de "Feliz" la interrumpieron. La Chica de capa púrpura cayó de boca al suelo junto a Raven. Se sentó cruzándose de piernas –estilo indio- y se frotó su rostro doliente...

-Awwch! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porqué regresé? – Preguntó una vez que desapareció la mayor parte del ardor...

-Porque ahora me voy yo. –

-No espera... Creo que estoy comenzando a entender... –

-Si se quiere ir, tienen que dejarla. –

Todas levantaron las miradas hacia las recién llegadas. "Furia", "Envidia" y "Engaño" se acercaron al grupo dirigiéndose directamente a Raven. La personalidad vestida de celeste, le sonrió de forma malvada, mientras Furia les gruñía al resto abriendo el paso hacia "La Puerta Prohibida" Valiente intentó detenerlas, pero una masa de energía de parte de "Furia" y "Envida" la arrojó fuera del grupo, con esa demostración ninguna de las otras se animaba a interferir...

-Al fin alguien que entiende... – Murmuró Raven antes de salir por la puerta y dejar su mente en manos de la furia, el engaño y la envidia

-Parece que las cosas cambiarán por aquí... –

"Tímida" se acercó lentamente a "Inteligente" sin dejar de abrazarse a sí misma y con una expresión más preocupada que lo habitual. La miró atemorizada, sabiendo que la chica de amarillo no debía estar de humor para preguntas...

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –

-Parece que las cosas no salieron bien. –

Por primera vez la chica de marrón no parecía estar feliz por su acierto...

* * *

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que pudo ver, fue la mirada preocupada de un par de enormes ojos verdes. Sintió su mano derecha con un extraño calor y bajó los ojos notando que las manos del Chico Bestia "apresaban" las suyas en un modo consolador...

-Despertaste... ¿Te sientes mejor? – Le preguntó el chico con una amplia sonrisa. Raven sintió otra vez esa fuerza extraña, pero no solo en su mente, sino en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Quitó su mano de entre las de él y se levantó del sillón algo mareada. -¿Raven? –

-¿Qué? – Ella caminó evitando demostrar la confusión, el mareo y la falta de energía.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Volvió a preguntar sintiendo que "Feliz" ya no la personalidad expresada.

-Bien. –

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo? – Inquirió viéndola comenzar a preparar su té.

-Puedo sola. –

-Pero acabas de despertar, tal vez... –

-Puedo sola. –

Bajó sus orejas tristemente comprendiendo por fin la situación. Se acomodó en el lugar que antes ocupaba Raven y la miró de costado notando la falta de expresión en el rostro de ella. Suspiró resignado y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón...

-Ya veo... Has vuelto... –

Continuará...

PSYDUCK054

-Misato Psy -


	5. Sentimientos

** A/N:** Tendría que haber puesto esta nota, pero lo olvidé totalmente hasta que tuve que escribir la escena. Si bien la historia es un BB/Raven hay algunos indicios de Rob/Star. 

**Libertad de Expresión V**

-Psyduck054-

_-Entonces.... Todo volverá a la normalidad por aquí... –_ Pensó el Chico Bestia mientras observaba a su compañera tomar su libro y beber pequeños sorbos de su taza de té –_Supongo que no está mal...... se hubiera extrañado esa actitud que siempre tiene... –_ Sonrió para sí cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, desviando por un momento la atención que mantenía en Raven –_Claaaro! ¿Quién podría extrañar a quien te ignora todo el tiempo?...- _

Levantó la mirada de su libro, molesta. Hacía varios minutos que sentía los ojos constantes del otro Titán sobre ella, pero al alzar la vista, él ya había cambiado de posición y observaba el cielo por la ventana, sin moverse de su lugar. Ella se encogió de hombros y continúo con las líneas de su libro...

_-Pero... ¿Porqué le habrá pasado esto con su personalidad? No entendí muy bien lo que dijo antes... aunque tampoco parecía estar hablando en serio... –_ Volvió a mirarla de reojo mientras recordaba los intentos de explicación de "Feliz" _–Cielos! Yo ya me estaba acostumbrando a que me prestara atención... se riera de mis chistes... compartiéramos gustos... –_

-¿Se puede saber qué me estás mirando? – Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz demandante, pero inexpresiva. Sonrió avergonzado rascándose detrás de la cabeza nervioso. Ella solo levantó la mirada exasperada –Deja de hacerlo. – Le dijo antes de continuar con su lectura.

Él frunció el ceño ofendido y se cruzó de brazos mirándola fijamente con desafío. Raven bajó su libro sin mostrar expresiones en su rostro y esperó cualquier reacción de parte del Chico Bestia, pero nada salía del joven que solo la miraba...

-¿Qué? –

-Nada. –

-Te dije que dejaras de mirarme. –

-¿Porqué? –

Raven gruñó por lo bajo tratando de intimidarlo. Escuchaba, dentro de su mente, las provocaciones de "Furia", que la enfadaban más que el inocente juego del otro Titán. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia donde él estaba cada vez más furiosa, aunque Chico Bestia no parecía enterarse...

-Solo déjame tranquila... –

-Yo sé... – Comenzó él levantándose de su lugar con calma –Que hay cierta parte de ti a la que no le molesto. –

-Ya no está... –

-¿No? – Inclinó la cabeza, algo confundido. Ella se detuvo en su camino, con la misma inexpresión, mientras en su aturdida mente, que anteriormente estaba siendo bombardeada por los comentarios de "Furia", "Engaño" y "Envidia", comenzaba a calmarse. Las voces de todas sus personalidades se callaban y quedaba solo el vacío de sus propios pensamientos confusos, mientras solo se limitaba a mirar al Chico Bestia a los ojos.

Ambos se distrajeron de la continua mirada del otro, al escuchar la puerta principal de la torre abrirse. Voltearon al tiempo que sus tres amigos entraban al living con tristes miradas fijas en el suelo...

-¿Qué pasó? – Starfire se rascó su brazo nerviosa y deprimida, levantando sus ojos verdes hacia el Chico Bestia.

-El Intendente estaba molesto con nosotros por el incidente en ambos lugares... –

-¿Y? –

-Fuimos Despedidos. –

-¿QUÉ? ¿DESPEDIDOS? –

-¿Cómo pueden despedirnos? Nunca fuimos contratados. – Los tres recién llegados miraron hacia Raven notando el usual tono de voz en ella, pero se ahorraron los comentarios al respecto.

-Es cierto... pero... tenemos prohibido interferir en asuntos policiales. – Respondió Robin demostrando su (obvio) resentimiento por el hecho.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

-Estoy pensando en eso, Chico Bestia. Algo se me va a ocurrir para- -

-No haremos nada. –

-¿Qué? – Los cuatro Titanes giraron sorprendidos por la afirmación de Raven –Si no quieren que los defendamos no lo haremos. –

-Pero Raven, ¿Quién protegerá a la ciudad por nosotros? – Preguntó Starfire preocupada.

-Ellos. –

-¿Te has vuelto loca? – Exclamó Cyborg uniéndose a la conversación –Es nuestro trabajo... –

-Y nos han dicho que dejemos de hacerlo. – Se encogió de hombros y comenzó su camino hacia su habitación –En cuanto nos necesiten nos llamarán. – Con eso último desapareció tras la puerta hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-No lo haremos, ¿Verdad Robin?¿Continuaremos protegiendo a los ciudadanos? –

-No lo sé, Star. – Murmuró el líder del grupo mirando el suelo –Hay que admitir que tiene razón. –

* * *

-Azarath...... Metrion..... Zinthos..... –

Después de varios días de meditación ineficiente, Raven había encontrado la paz necesaria para concentrarse y buscar en su interior el problema que revolucionaba a sus múltiples personalidades dentro de ella.

Trataba de omitir la lógica pregunta que su lado "Inteligente" y razonador hacía a cada instante, cuya respuesta aún no estaba a su alcance...

_-¿Qué sentimiento tiene esa fuerza? Y..... ¿Porqué ahora no me afecta?... –_

En el silencio reinante de su oscura habitación, la chica logró conectarse con cada parte de su ser. Frunció el ceño extrañada al encontrar una de las consecuencias del nuevo sentimiento. La imagen de su personalidad feliz se hizo claramente visible con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. A esta imagen se le unió otra personalidad, esta vestía de gris y su expresión demostraba temor e inseguridad, mientras detrás de ellas aparecía una tercera, vestida de verde y con actitud altanera. "Paciente" se acercó más tarde y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de "Tímida" Cada una comenzó brillar con el color que las identificaba, hasta que la suma de las intensas luces creó un espacio vacío y blanco en donde a penas podía percibirse la presencia de "Furia", "Engaño" y "Envidia", quienes miraban con resentimiento a dos de las personalidades alejadas de ellas, que se encontraban en su misma situación borrosa, "Inteligente" y "Negatividad"

Lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos y subió su mano hasta la altura de su pecho. Miró al suelo confundida pensando en cada una de las imágenes que su mente le proporcionaba...

_-Evidentemente...... este "Nuevo Sentimiento" está creciendo demasiado rápido... –_ Razonó levantándose de su lugar para acostarse en su cama _-.... y tiene un poder que...enfrenta a mis emociones.... por eso me confunde... – _Se colocó boca abajo, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos_ –Felicidad.... Temor.... Inseguridad.... Valentía y Paz... No parecen tener nada que ver... –_ Suspiró levantándose otra vez y caminó hacia la puerta –Necesito otro té de Hierbas... –

Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia el Living, dejando su problema sentimental en algún rincón de su mente mientras el único objetivo que ocupaba su lugar era preparar el té. Al llegar al living encontró que solo Starfire permanecía en aquel lugar leyendo una revista...

_-¿Porqué el Chico Bestia no está jugando a los Video Juegos?_ – Sacudió la cabeza y continuó camino hacia la cocina _-¿A mí porque me importaría eso? –_

Mientras esperaba que hirviera el agua se cruzó de brazos fijando su mirada en el suelo, hasta que la tranquilidad del ambiente le obligó a levantar la mirada hacia la otra Titán de la habitación...

-¿Starfire?... – La chica alienígena se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su compañera. Le sonrió fingidamente bajando la revista a su falda.

-¿Si, Raven? –

-¿Porqué estás leyendo la revista al revés? –

-¿Uh? – Bajó la mirada notando que las letras no estaban en su posición normal. Giró el fascículo, aún sin prestarle mayor atención -... No estaba leyendo realmente... –

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó levantando una ceja mientras servía el agua caliente en su taza.

-... Toda esta situación con el intendente... –

La puerta del pasillo volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a un perturbado Robin. Raven observó con curiosidad a Starfire, notando la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de la chica...

_-Parece muy Feliz de verlo... –_

-Robin! Has salido de tu encierro! –

-Así es. Tenía mucha sed. –

_-Ahora se ve nerviosa... como.... Insegura... –_ Star jugaba con sus dedos mientras de reojo observaba al líder del grupo servirse un vaso de agua.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? –

_-¿Uh? De pronto recobró algo de Valor... –_ Robin la miró con su expresión seria, prueba de sus reciente arduo trabajo, pero una pequeña sonrisa logró sobresalir mientras dejaba su vaso en la pileta.

-Claro! Muchas Gracias, Star. – Feliz por su respuesta ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación del joven estratega. Raven negó con la cabeza bebiendo el primer sorbo de su té.

-..... Que extraña expresión Pacífica apareció en Robin con ese detalle.... son tan obvios... que patético, ¿Porqué no se dan cuenta que están enamorados? –

Se paralizó al instante fijando su mirada en el pasillo. Su mano perdía firmeza sobre la taza, que comenzaba a resbalar de sus largos y pálidos dedos...

_-.... Feliz.... Insegura.... Valiente... y Paz.... –_ El objeto terminó por resbalarse por completo y cayó al suelo provocando un fuerte sonido –Es lo mismo que yo siento... –

* * *

_-Ahora que no tenemos que combatir a nadie... las cosas van a estar más tranquilas... –_ Pensó el Chico Bestia , al tiempo que arrojaba un "Bollo" de ropa a un cesto que rebalsaba de prendas sucias _–Todos merecíamos unas vacaciones... –_ Tomó el cesto y lo dejó junto a la puerta. Observó desde aquella perspectiva su habitación y bajó las orejas decepcionado –Vaya basurero tengo aquí! –

Apartó algunos objetos de su cama arrojándolos al suelo y se recostó boca arriba con sus manos detrás de la cabeza mirando fijamente el techo...

_-Mejor que las cosas sean de este modo... siento que mi ánimo está bajando... que algo está perturbándome.... pero no tengo idea de que puede ser... –_ Resopló angustiado con su mirada aún fija en el techo –Detesto pensar... Me hace doler la cabeza... - Rió para sí mismo cerrando los ojos –Es como raven dice siempre... –

Sintió una opresión extraña en su pecho que le hizo sentarse en su cama. La sensación permanecía constante y le era familiar, un sentimiento que se reproducía con frecuencia últimamente...

-¿Qué rayos está pasando conmigo? ... –

* * *

Entró en la habitación frenética intentando calmarse tanto como podía para evitar que sus poderes destruyeran algo. La posibilidad que sus sospechas fueran ciertas la asustaban cada vez más, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su espejo pensando si realmente era una buena idea usarlo en ese momento o debía meditar e intentar calmarse. Con mano temblorosa tomó el objeto, dudando de su decisión...

_-Realmente... No quiero volver allí ahora... –_ El espiral rojo y negro se formó en la superficie del espejo, si quería volver o no importaba...

Ya era tarde para hacer otra cosa...

CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	6. En el Espejo

Libertad de Expresión VI 

-Psyduck054-

Cansado de su confusión y de no encontrarle ninguna salida a su problema, Chico Bestia decidió relajarse jugando video juegos con su amigo mitad robot. Al cruzar la puerta desvaneció su sonrisa viendo a sus compañeros sentados en el sillón atendiendo a un periodista hablar mal de ellos por televisión...

_-..."Afortunadamente el Intendente de la ciudad ha decidido que los Jóvenes Titanes tienen prohibido continuar con sus violentas y destructivas actividades..."-_

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Es que nadie está de nuestro lado?! – Exclamó Cyborg moviendo sus brazos enfatizado su desesperación.

-Parece que no... –

_-..."Los agentes de policía se encuentran bajo un estricto entrenamiento para poder controlar delincuencia sin tener que depender de negligentes intentos de superhéroes..."_

-¿Qué quiere decir con "negligentes", Robin? – Preguntó Star, algo confundida.

-OLVIDEN ESTO! –Los tres giraron para ver al Chico Bestia entrar en el living –Hablan de nosotros como si hiciéramos destrozos a propósito ¿Nadie se acuerda de todo lo que hicimos por la ciudad? –

-Eso es, Chico Bestia! – Starfire se levantó de un salto del sillón con una amplia y esperanzada sonrisa. Ninguno de los otros Titanes parecía haber encontrado solución a su problema.

-¿De qué hablas Star?

-De las personas, Robin. Yo sé que la gente debe apreciarnos allá afuera. Todas nuestras victorias sobre los delincuentes sí son tenidas en cuenta por las personas a las que protegemos. – Cyborg ladeó la cabeza dudando y miró a Robin contagiado de la alegría y anhelo de Star –Puede ser que tenga razón. Estos payasos deben ser parte del plan de Slade. –

-¿Y qué proponen, entonces? –

-Vayamos a la ciudad para comprobar nuestra teoría. – Dijo Star comenzando su camino hacia la puerta.

-De acuerdo... supongo que podemos intentarlo. – Antes de terminar su trayecto el líder del grupo giró hacia el más joven del equipo -¿No vienes, Chico Bestia? –

-No quiero ser abucheado por una multitud. –

-Nadie va a abuchearnos. – Sonrió Robin caminando una vez más –Los ciudadanos nos respetan. –

-Claaaaaaro...! – La puerta se cerró dejando al Chico solo en el living. Caminó hacia el sillón y cambio el canal el enorme televisor.

* * *

Llegó hasta la "Puerta Prohibida" en donde sus personalidades estaban agrupadas de un modo distinto; Frente a la puerta vigilando celosamente a las otras personalidades estaban "Furia", "Engaño" y "Envidia" Más alejados de ellas, se encontraban "Inteligente" y "Negatividad", estas cuatro encapuchadas parecían parpadear en aquel oscuro lugar.

"Tímida", "Paciente", "Feliz" y "Valiente" estaban sentadas en medio de ambos grupos, hablando animadamente con una apariencia radiante cada una. En otra ubicación, con muy poco interés sobre cualquier situación podía distinguirse la figura de la chica vestida de anaranjado, quien dormía apoyada contra una roca.

Raven se acercó a su personalidad vestida de amarillo, de brazos y expresión seria esperando que en esta oportunidad pudiera obtener respuestas. Se aclaró la voz con un grave sonido, atrayendo la atención de todas...

-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué está pasando? – "Inteligente" desvió la mirada ofendida, sin responder.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar? – Preguntó la de marrón –Sería mejor que le preguntaras al confiable Engaño. –

-Les estoy preguntando a ustedes. – Masculló entre dientes tratando de conservar poca paciencia que tenía.

-No te va a gustar la respuesta y querrás negarla. – Contestó al de anteojos, aún sin mirarla Es más fácil si te das cuenta sola. – Raven suspiró y se masajeó la sien cerrando los ojos.

-... No... No necesito darme cuenta ya. – Las miradas de todas sus personalidades se dirigieron a ella. El brillo en "Tímida" comenzó a aumentar, mientras Raven buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarse a sí misma. - ... Este sentimiento que me... que nos afecta es parecido a lo que _parecen _sentir Robin y Starfire el uno por el otro, pero... – "Paciente" se acercó a ella y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica dándole una sonrisa confortadora.

-Será mucho mejor si lo dices... si lo nombras... – El rubor en los rostros de Raven y de su personalidad "Tímida " aumentaron notoriamente, mientras ambas bajaron las miradas al suelo.

* * *

Tragó saliva nervioso y golpeó la puerta tímidamente. Esperó cualquier respuesta del otro lado, pensando una y otra vez las excusas que había pensado para justificar la interrupción. Pateó una roca imaginaria vergonzosamente. Al pasar un par de minutos sin que le contestara, el Chico Bestia volvió a golpear...

-¿Raven? ¿Estás ahí? – Aún nada. Guiado por la curiosidad, abrió la puerta. -¿Raven?... – Entró en la oscura y gótica habitación caminando con cautela. _–No está aquí... –_ Pensó listo para retirarse, pues el ambiente del lugar le traía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, al reconoces lo que su compañera podría hacerle si se entera que estuvo allí.

Antes de cerrar la puerta volvi a revisar con la mirada la habitación encontrando en el suelo el Espejo. Negó con la cabeza volteando para irse, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que no debía marcharse...

_-Después de estar una vez ahí una vez... lo que menos quiero es volver... –_ Comenz su camino fuera del lugar otra vez recordando su aventura dentro del objeto. La imagen de la personalidad furiosa de Raven representada por su padre le obligó a detenerse sobre sus pasos. Giró lentamente mirando el espejo temeroso –_Podría tener un problema como ese... otra vez... –_ Con una expresión determinada caminó hasta el espejo _–Va a matarme por esto... –_

* * *

-No es Cierto! – Exclamó "Furia" retirándose de la puerta –Es imposible que esté ocurriendo eso. – "Inteligente" negó con la cabeza apenada.

-No es algo que se pueda anticipar o evitar... Ahora hay que pensar que haremos. –

-Hay que encontrar la manera de reprimirlo. – La chica de amarillo dudó al escuchar la sugerencia de Raven. Miró hacia las personalidades brillantes y luego dirigió luego dirigió la atención a las parpadeantes.

-... –Creo que es tarde para eso... –

-¿Porqué? –

-Yo diría que este _sentimiento_ está bastante arraigado en nosotros. – Le respondió con una pequeña y débil sonrisa.

-Ugh. – Quejándose de su suerte, Raven se sentó en el suelo de brazos y piernas cruzadas -¿Qué podemos hacer?... –

-Por ahora.... no lo sé. –

-¿Porqué hay que "Hacer Algo"? – Varias miradas pasmadas se fijaron en la chica de capa púrpura, quien no parecía comprender la gravedad del problema.

-¿Cómo "porqué? – Preguntó raven.

-Es un sentimiento tan... –

-Complicado y peligroso. – Finalizó "Negatividad"

-A mí me agrada. – Intervino por primera vez "Tímida" con una voz atemorizada y casi inaudible.

-No se trata de que te agrade o no es solo... –

-CHICO BESTIA!! – "Feliz" se levantó de un salto y corrió con una amplia sonrisa hacia el recién llegado, quien la miró sorprendido abalanzarse sobre él.

-¿Raven? – Sin escucharlo se abrazó al cuello del Joven Titán. –¿Qué haces? –

-Estoy feliz de verte... –

-¿Eh? – Levantó la mirada hacia la Raven Real" quien lo observaba desde su posición con un expresión sorprendida mientras alzaba su mano hacia su pecho.

_-Otra vez el Sentimiento... –_ Observó a todas sus personalidades comenzar a manifestar sus reacciones por la llegada del "Intruso" _-¿Es por él que siento esto?... –_

CONTINUAR

PSYDUCK054

A/N: Faltan pocos capítulos para terminar la historia, tal vez unos tres o cuatro más. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que este les haya gustado.

Por otro lado, es cierto que a la historia le falta humor, pero eso es algo que a mí me cuesta mucho, no es realmente mi fuerte :p


	7. Tímida?

LIBERTAD DE EXPRESI"N VII 

-PSYDUCK054-

Respiró hondo y esperó a que su cuerpo comenzara a actuar 'normalmente' mientras observaba a cuatro de sus personalidades rodear a Chico Bestia. "Feliz" y "Valiente" le hablaban animadamente al tiempo que "Paciente" apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro del titán en una forma confortadora intentando con esto librarlo de su confusión. "Tímida" se acercaba al grupo lentamente, con una expresión atemorizada y dudosa.

Se sujetó su sien derecha, notando la desaparición de "Inteligente" del lugar, lo cual explicaba esa sensación que tenía de no poder pensar claramente. "Negatividad" tampoco estaba en el lugar que ocupaba antes, así como tampoco se encontraban "Furia", "Engaño" ni "Envidia". Frunció el ceño concentrándose en el grupo que sí estaba y se cruzó de brazos, omitiendo el sentimiento creciente...

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- El Chico Bestia desvió la atención de la "Bienvenida" que las otras personalidades le daban y le sonrió nervioso a Raven.

-Yo... emmmm....- Se rascó la cabeza mirando los alrededores –Bueno... pensé que... –

-Contesta de una vez! – La exclamación molesta lo sobresaltó un poco, haciendo que se apartara de "Feliz"

-No le grites... – Nadie atendió al susurro aterrado de "Tímida", quien continuaba su lenta marcha hacia el "Intruso"

-... Creí que podrías necesitar ayuda... otra vez...-

-No la necesito. Vete de aquí! –

-No le grites... –

-¿Estas segura? Quiero decir.... has estado actuado tan extraño tal vez... –

-No necesito ayuda. Vete de aquí! –

-No le grites... –

No te vayas, Chico Bestia. – raven levantó la mirada exasperada escuchando el "Corito" de personalidades. Chico Bestia las miró a todos confundido, sin saber a quien obedecer.

-¿Qué esperas? Vete!-

-Oye, lo siento. No tienes que gritarme. –

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres a mi HABITACI"N? –

-Sí, lo sé. Es que... –

-¿Qué no toques mis COSAS?-

-No le grites... –

-Y que mi espejo no es un JUGUETE! –

-Sí, lo entiendo. Es solo que... –

-Es solo que NADA! –

-NO LE GRITES!! –

Todos los presentes observaron a "Tímida" anonadados. La chica vestida de gris miró a Raven con una furia entristecida muy inusual en ella. Giró para mirar hacia el Chico Bestia con sus enormes ojos celestes de una forma suplicante y caminó los últimos pasos hacia él...

-¿Aún te agrada? – Le preguntó viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Eh? –

-¿Aún te agrado? – Repitió bajando la mirada al suelo y abrazándose aún más a sí misma –Tú me agradas mucho... – Él levantó la cabeza otra vez, para ver la reacción de la "Raven Real", quién solo se limitó a cubrirse el rostro con su capucha azul, estando muy atenta a la respuesta.

-Claro que me agradas. – Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con un notable rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Las otras personalidades los rodearon expectantes, esperando a que "Tímida" acabara de "sincerarse".

-¿Aunque te grite, te insulte, te ignore y no me ría de tus chistes?

-Yo sí me río. – Intervino "Feliz" , pero fue ignorada por todos los demás.

-Aunque haga todas esas cosas. – Posó sus manos en los hombros de "Tímida" brindándole unas sonrisa de sincero afecto –Me agradas... – Sin quitar sus manos de ella miró a Raven por sobre la cabeza de la personalidad insegura. –Yo... Te Quiero Mucho... –

Ambos titanes sintieron el rubor expandirse por todo su rostro. Afortunadamente para Raven, las sombras de su capucha tapaban la totalidad de su enrojecida cara, pero de igual forma bajó la mirada al suelo sintiendo su corazón latir a gran velocidad en su pecho mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Chico Bestia optó por seguir mirando a "Tímida", quien al no tener su capucha puesta exhibía su rubor sin disimulo y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa...

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó, al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Porqué que? –

-¿Porqué... a pesar de todo.... Me quieres? –

-Uh.... no lo sé... –

-¿No lo sabes? – "Tímida" parecía nerviosa y más asustada de lo normal por la respuesta. Él deslizó sus manos soltando los hombros de ella y las ocultó en sus bolsillos...

-Supongo que.... por todo.... tú sabes... –

-YA BASTA! – Raven avanzó hacia el grupo avergonzada por la conversación –Chico Bestia, Vete de aquí. –

-¿Qué? Pero... –

-Tienes que irte, ahora... –

-No. – "Tímida" abrazó al chico mirando a Raven con desafío.

-¿Qué rayos haces? –

-No quiero que se vaya... – Respondió hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, haciendo que la otra chica se enfureciera aún más. El Chico Bestia alzó sus manos, inseguro de donde ponerlas, notando el destello de "Furia" detrás de Raven...

-Suéltalo! –

-No. – Las otras personalidades se miraron entre ellas sonrientes observando atentas las acciones de "Tímida" -¿Tu te quieres ir? –

-Emmmm... – Alternó su mirada entre las distintas Ravens. Si bien la personalidad "Real" y su furia lo intimidaban, las otras representaciones lo incitaban a quedarse, sumada su preocupación por lo que pudiera ocurrir dentro de la mente de Raven...

-Chico Bestia... – Miró otra vez a "Tímida" –Perdóname... –

-¿Qué te perdone? ¿Qué debo perdonarte? –

Sin responderle acercó su rostro al suyo besándolo tímidamente (Qué más podrías esperarse de ella). Él abrió los ojos sorprendido por la acción, inseguro de que hacer.

Raven los observó con una mezcla de sorpresa, vergüenza y desconcierto, hasta que su atención fue desviada por las reacciones que su subconsciente representaba. "Tímida" comenzó a brillar intensamente, al tiempo que Raven sentía la inseguridad extenderse por su cuerpo al notar que Chico Bestia no respondía.

Ignoró el temor de ser aniquilado por la personalidad "Real" de su compañera y comenzó a responderle a "Tímida" con cierto recelo.

"Feliz" fue la siguiente en resplandecer extendiendo ese sentimiento en Raven, quien –involuntariamente- sonreía contenta aún sin dejar de mirar a su personalidad y Chico Bestia.

"Tímida" deslizó sus brazos por el cuello de él ajena a lo que ocurría a sus alrededores. Ese acto de coraje provocó que "Valiente" fuera la siguiente en brillar.

Al relajarse en los brazos de su compañero, Raven observó a la última de sus personalidades sonreírle con la paz que representaba y cerrar los ojos extendiendo esa sensación de bienestar junto con su brillo.

Los colores luminosos de las cuatro encapuchadas fueron incrementando su intensidad hasta que fue imposible distinguir alguno de ellos. Raven se arrodilló en el suelo tomando su pecho mientras los distintos sentimientos bailaban en su interior desconcertándola. El Chico Bestia se separó de "Tímida" asustado, viendo con asombro el juego de luces que provocaban las distintas personalidades…

-_¿Qué hice?... –_ Pensó fijando su mirada en su compañera. Ella levantó la vista demostrando una expresión tan aturdida como la suya y al encontrarse ambas fue el turno de Raven para emanar ese extraño brillo y unirse junto a los otros en un remolino multicolor en medio de los dos Titanes.

Cuando todo el movimiento se hubo calmado, el número de presentes se redujo a Tres, el Chico Bestia, Raven y una nueva personalidad vestida con una capa de colores que variaban entre el "gris", "púrpura", "verde" y "violeta" con cada ondulación de la tela. Los ojos azules de la nueva presencia se abrieron lentamente fijándose en el confundido y asustado chico verde…

-Chico Bestia…… Al fin nos conocemos… -

-…. Mucho Gusto…. – Fue la única respuesta que pasó por su perturbada mente antes que un aura negra rodeara su torso y lo empujara hacia la "Puerta Prohibida". Miró a Raven buscando una explicación antes de ser expulsado fuera del lugar, pero ella solo mantenía la cabeza baja y su mano alzada señalándolo a él.

-No, ¿Qué haces? – Intervino la nueva personalidad mientras el chico terminaba su camino hacia el portal.

-No quiero interrupciones. –

Chico Bestia fue arrojado fuera de la mente de Raven sin poder objetar nada por la acción. La "Nueva Personalidad" demostró su desaprobación por haberlo sacado mirando a la "Real" con una expresión desconforme. Raven se levantó del suelo, suspirando cansada y confundida. Con la personadita presente llevando cada una de las partes del sentimiento ya no debía preocuparse por las sensaciones que "Atacaron" su cuerpo varios días, ahora era otra vez "Solo Raven"…

* * *

Cayó en el suelo de la habitación de su compañera de equipo de boca al suelo…

-Aaaw! – Se levantó trabajosamente y se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas (De la misma forma que cuando Raven medita) Miró el espejo que yacía en el suelo con la mirada perdida, mientras recordaba los eventos bizarros del viaje -… Extraños, pero no desagradables… - Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y suspiró sabiendo que debía irse, no se sentía lo suficientemente astuto para inventar algo que justificara su presencia en esa habitación…

Entró al living al mismo tiempo que sus tres amigos, quienes no parecían haber recibido una "Bienvenida" en la ciudad…

-¿Los abuchearon? – Preguntó reteniendo una risilla. Robin se sacudió el cabello, esparciendo un polvo blanco en el suelo.

-No solo eso. Nos arrojaron Harina, Huevos y Agua. –

-¿Alguien está de humor para un paste? –

-No es gracioso, viejo! – Exclamó Cyborg tratando de quitarse el espeso líquido de su hombro –Era como si nos estuvieran esperando. –

-Las personas no fueron amigables con nosotros. Nos arrojaron todos estos alimentos gritándonos cosas. – Star se escurrió uno de sus largos mechones rojos llenos de agua antes de continuar camino hacia las habitaciones –Tomaré un baño para quitarme estas sustancias. –

-Yo también.- Starfire y Robin salieron de la habitación dejando grandes marcas de mezcla en el suelo.

-Tendrán que limpiar eso! –

-Encárgate tú, B. Fue un día frustrante. – El gigante mitad robot siguió a sus compañeros fuera del living. Chico bestia suspiró resignado viendo la alfombra estropeada…

-_No fueron los único en tener un día extraño… -_

CONTINUARÁ…

PSYDUCK054

A/N: Ha sido el capítulo más difícil de todos, espero no haya salido muy confusa la situación en la mente de Raven.

El próximo capítulo va a tardar un poco más de una semana en poder ser subido, ya que no se me ha ocurrido algo coherente para seguirlo.

Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios


	8. Olvido

LIBERTAD DE EXPRESI"N VIII

-PSYDUCK054-

-¿Querías hablar? – Preguntó la nueva cambiando el color de su traje a púrpura. Raven asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a ella para conversar cara a cara…

-¿Qué debo hacer? –

-¿Hacer con qué? –

-Contigo. ¿Qué hay que hacer para que dejes de revolucionar todo por aquí? –

-Nada. – Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, la personalidad "real" levantó una ceja desconfiada

-¿Nada? –

-Así es. Yo no quiero revolucionar nada, eres tú quien complica las cosas no queriendo aceptarlas. –

-No tengo nada que aceptar. – Gruñó entre dientes provocando una carcajada por parte de la personalidad –No es Gracioso.-

-Claro que lo es! Ni siquiera puedes llamarme por m nombre. – Raven se cruzó de brazos mirándola con un aire de superioridad.

--Eres "Amor" y apareciste por Chico Bestia. – La sonrisa de "Amor" se desvaneció por un instante haciendo que su capa se tornara de color gris

-Oh, si lo aceptaste. –

-No es algo por lo que hacer escándalo. –

-¿Entonces? –

-Quiero que dejes de hacer notar tu precedencia todo el tiempo. –

-No puedo. – Concluyó mientras el color de feliz comenzaba a hacerse notar nuevamente - -Como cualquier otra personalidad quiero que me expreses, que me sientas. –

-No! –

-Raven… - Una sonrisa pacífica y compasiva cruzó el rostro de la personalidad, la cual no alcanzó para desvanecer la terquedad de Raven –Podemos intentar todas juntas que tus poderes no interfieran y… -

-Y nada. No puedo arriesgarme, ni arriesgar a los demás. –

-Es que no entiendes… - Cerró los ojos y levito lentamente hasta la "Puerta Prohibida", retirándose de su mente. La reciente personalidad negó con la cabeza mientras aquellas que la formaban se descomponían una vez más, dejando solo la esencia del sentimiento vagando por el vacío…

* * *

-Cielos! No puedo creer que yo tenga que limpiar esto! – Exclamó el Chico Bestia terminando de quitar una enorme mancha de harina y huevo que un pie de Cyborg había dejado en la alfombra. –Ni siquiera quería ir. – Cuando esa mancha desapareció continuó con la última que quedaba. Miró a la puerta con una expresión intrigada y negó decidido –De ninguna manera limpiaré todo su recorrido. – Terminando de decir aquello la puerta se abrió y Raven entró al living con rumbo fijo a la cocina…

Él se incorporó dejando caer el cepillo con el que saca las manchas y sonrió nervioso… sin obtener ni una mirada de su compañera. Se aclaró la voz, pretendiendo llamar su atención, sin resultados.

Por su parte, Raven hacía todo lo posible por mantener su actitud "Normal" y no dejar que la inseguridad y miedos de "Tímida" se reflejaran fuera de su mente. Caminaba con su inexpresividad y actitud aislada, sabiendo que enfurecía al otro titán…

-¿Raven? ….. Creo que… - Se frustró al sentir la indiferencia y gruñó indignado -¿No vas a hablarme? – Ella puso agua a hervir y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra la mesada.

-¿De que? – Preguntó secamente con su habitual tono de voz monótona.

-Tu sabes… - Se acercó murmurando y tornándose serio.

-Olvídalo. – Le respondió y volteó para continuar con la preparación del té.

-¿Tan simple como eso? –

-Solo eso. –

-Pero yo… -

-Lo que pasa en mi mente, se queda en mi mente. –

-Pero ahora también en la mía. – Sirvió dos cucharadas del polvillo negro e inspeccionó que el agua no pasara del punto de ebullición.

-No hubieras entrado a mi habitación. – Él torció la cabeza a un lado alzando sus orejas puntiagudas, tratando de captar mejor el mensaje –Lo que "pas" no debería haber pasado. –

-No es el tema a tratar!. –

-Dime, entonces, cual es. –

No estaba seguro de cómo plantear su duda… o dudas. Miles de preguntas e imágenes giraban en su mente como torbellino, pero algunas de ellas no correspondían en lo absoluto al tema en cuestión. Miró el suelo tratando de recordar como se había formulado las preguntas a sí mismo y comenzó a mover sus manos evidenciando su duda…

-Cuando sepas que decir, avísame. No tengo tiempo para tontas adivinanzas. – Sirvió el agua en la taza y comenzó su camino de regresó a su habitación…

-Solo una pregunta! – Exclamó el chico corriendo unos pocos pasos para bloquear su camino. Ella lo miró impaciente, pero aceptando la pregunta -¿Fue "Tímida" la única quien quiso besarme? –

-¿De que hablas? – Él se sonrojó un poco y jugó con sus dedos nerviosos –Ya te dije. Olvídalo. – Pasó a su lado caminando con un paso ligero y se detuvo a mitad del camino volteando para ver la deprimida expresión de su compañero –Aunque yo quiera, No puedo sentir nada… -

-¿Uh? –

-Solo….. Olvídalo, Chico Bestia. –

* * *

Los ruidosos pasos de Cyborg lo distrajeron de sus vagos pensamientos. Se levantó de su posición recostada en el sillón y le sonrió débilmente a su mejor amigo…

-Hey, Cy! ¿Limpio de harina? –

-Brillante y reluciente como debe ser. – Caminó hacia la puerta dirigiéndose a la habitación de Robin -¿Vienes? –

-¿Para qué?-

-No podemos dejar que las cosas sigan así. Pensaremos algo para volver a la ciudad. – Chico Bestia se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sillón poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza

-Paso. No estoy de humor para pensar. –

-Como quieras. Es una invitación abierta. –

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, encendió el televisor pasando los canales sin prestarles atención, hasta que se resignó a volver a escuchar los venenosos comentarios de los periodistas…

_-¡Cómo puede ser que la gente les crea tan fácil? – _Se preguntó mirándolos con disgusto _–Algunas personas de verdad piensan que si está en la pantalla dice la verdad… -_ La frase se repitió en su mente provocando que una sonrisa se dibujara cada vez más ancha en su rostro hasta que todos sus dientes fueron claramente visibles.

Saltó sobre el respaldo del asiento directamente hasta la puerta y corrió por el pasillo atolondradamente abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Robin con entusiasmo. Los tres titanes lo miraron sorprendido mientras él se reincorporaba y reemplazaba su frenesí con fingida soberbia…

-¿Qué te sucede? –

-Dejen todos esos papeles! Tengo la idea perfecta. –

-Te escuchamos. – Respondió Robin, cruzándose de brazos desconfiado.

-¿Cómo te ves en TV, Robin? –

-¿En televisión?... No estamos para bromas! –

-No es un chiste – Protestó ofendido –La televisión comenzó este problema y será quien nos saque también. –

La idea inicial parecía haber captado la atención de sus tres compañeros, quienes no enteramente convencidos, pero interesados esperaron a que el chico desarrollara mejor el plan, el problema era que Chico Bestia no había llegado a pensar eso aún…

-¿Cuál es tu idea? –

-Emmmm ¿Podrías interferir las señales de TV, Cy? –

-Supongo. –

-Entonces, Manos a la obra! –

-Creo que no estoy captando la idea. –

-Es obvio que a la gente no le importa si lo que dicen los periodistas es cierto o no, solo lo creen porque sale en la TV. –

-¿Y Porqué? No tiene lógica. – Protestó Robin desechando la idea

-Claro que no la tiene! Por eso debemos interferir la señal con algo que tenga sentido. –

-No comprendo. – Intervino Star -¿Qué vamos a hacer con las señales? –

-Sustituirlas por un buen discurso de Robin. –

-¿Mío?... No lo sé… -

-Vamos! Eres el único que sabe dar discursos de justicia. –

-¿Y que te hace pensar que lo escucharan? –

-Que no habrá nada más para ver… -

Dudosos del funcionamiento, pero sin ninguna otra idea, Cyborg y Robin asintieron accediendo a seguir el plan del chico verde sin más objeciones, el joven titán sonrió orgulloso de haber llegado a una buena conclusión.

* * *

Tomó un sorbo de té y pasó a la página siguiente de su novela. Sorpresivamente habían pasado varios minutos desde su última visita al espejo y por un largo intervalo de tiempo volvió a sentirse "normal". Nada de sentimientos molestos, pensamientos absurdos o personalidades reveladas, todo tal cual debía ser.

Un golpe en la puerta la distrajo de su lectura. Cerró el libro provocando un ruido violento y caminó molesta hasta la puerta. Presionó el botón con fuerza haciendo que se abriera por completo…

-Chico Bestia, ya te expliqué que… - En su exasperación por ser molestada cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, adivinando quien podría haber interrumpido -¿Starfire? –

-Chico Bestia ha llegado a una solución para nuestro conflicto de reputación por el que pasamos y…. requerimos de tu ayuda para llevarlo a cabo.-

_-¿Chico Bestia lo planeó? –_ Pese a su sorpresa se mantuvo inexpresiva y miró a su amiga con seriedad -¿Cuál es el plan? –

-Robin saldrá en televisión para dar un discurso y Cyborg interferirá en las señales de TV así todos pueden oírlo. –

_-Que inútil pérdida de tiempo. –_ Suspiró resignada y asintió con la cabeza caminando fuera de su habitación -¿Qué debo hacer? –

-ayudar a Robin a redactar el discurso. –

-¿No es algo que te gustaría hacer a ti? –

-No sé a que te refieres. – Se sonrojó contradiciendo su respuesta y le sonrió inocentemente –Chico Bestia lo planeo así… Dijo algo sobre… - Pensó unos instantes recordando las palabras de su compañero -… facilidad para obligar a olvidar cosas? –

No dijo nada y continuaron su camino hacia la habitación de Robin. Al entrar ambas chicas miradas extrañas se intercambiaron entre el líder del grupo y Starfire, al notar esto Raven levantó la vista molesta…

_-Demostraciones de afecto es lo que menos necesito presenciar… -_

CONTINUARÁ.

PSYDUCK054


	9. Envidia

Libertad de Expresión IX –Envidia-

-Psyduck054-

"Inteligente" volvió a aparecer en el lugar, aún un poco mareada y sin su total capacidad. El tiempo que Raven había podido permanecer tranquila y leyendo, sirvió lo suficiente para opacar el efecto que la esencia de "Amor" le provocaba a la personalidad de capa amarilla. Miró al grupo de chicas sentadas a un costado del largo camino y avanzó hacia ellas analizando los distintos estados…

"Tímida" parecía más avergonzada de lo normal, usaba su capucha, algo muy inusual en ella, mientras escuchaba las confortadoras palabras de "Paciente", quien trataba de calmar los resultados de sus acciones. "Feliz" no demostraba en lo absoluto el estado que la caracteriza, miraba al suelo pensativa y distante, mientras suspiraba hondamente. "Valiente" observaba a sus compañeras de brazos cruzados enfadada.

La personalidad de anteojos se acercó al grupo. Aclarándose la voz se hizo notar entre el silencio reinante, captando la atención de las cuatro chicas…

-¿Qué sucede? –

-"Tímida" tiene una colección de miedos y dudas. – Respondió "Valiente" señalando con su mano a la aludida, en un gesto despectivo.

-¿Cuándo no los tiene? – Preguntó "Inteligente" sonriendo. –Y a ustedes dos… ¿Qué les pasa? –

-Nada. – Fingió "Feliz", pero al darse cuenta que no le creía ni una palabra, reformuló –Las cosas no salieron como debieron salir. –

-Pero… todavía se pueden cambiar algunas cosas… -

-No lo creo… -

-Es lo que yo digo! – Exclamó "Valiente" acercándose a "Inteligente" –Debemos hacer que olvide esos tontos miedos!.... –

-Hay razones por las cuales… -

-No me cuentes esa historia! La oí suficientes veces. –

-Pero es real… -

Las cinco presentes observaron a la portadora de la nueva voz. "Envidia" se acercaba al lugar, fijando su fría y odiosa mirada en "Inteligente" Las personalidades intentaron omitirla y continuar con la conversación, pero el aire helado y sombrío que adquiría el lugar con la recién llegada, era demasiado denso para ignorar…

-¿Qué quieres? –

-Si no pueden escuchar al lado 'supuestamente' inteligente, tendrán que escucharme a mí. –

-Disculpa, pero no soy "supuestamente" Inteligente, SOY "Inteligente". –

-Pues a veces no lo pareces. –

* * *

-Raven! No puedo poner algo tan directo. – Exclamó Robin frustrado. Raven se cruzó de brazos echándose hacia atrás en la silla y mirando al líder con un aire de superioridad…

-¿Cuál es el problema? Es lo que quieres decir. –

-Sí, pero hay que ser sutiles. –

-Da igual. Si quieres puedes quitar la parte de "Tontos" –

-Obvio que voy a sacarlo. –

-Si lo haces demasiado complicado nadie va a entenderte. –

-Si lo hago muy directo la gente va a ofenderse. –

-Esto no tiene sentido, hacer un discurso para que a los ciudadanos se les borre el mensaje nefasto de la televisión usando el mismo medio intoxicante. –

-Necesito agua… -

Robin se levantó de su lugar y caminó fuera de la habitación negando con la cabeza frustrado. Después de haber pasado una hora tratando de escribir el discurso, solo habían podido ponerse de acuerdo en lo que debían decir, el problema era '¿Cómo?' ambos tenían eficaces pero muy distintos modos de expresarse, él prefería la diplomacia, pero ella quería hacerlo fácil, rápido y directo, sin tiempo que perder en introducciones.

En la cocina encontró a Chico Bestia a y Cyborg discutiendo, mientras Starfire trataba de calmarlos con una obvia preocupación por el modo violento que sus amigos usaban para hablarse. Robin se interpuso entre ambos separándolos…

-¿Qué les pasa? Tendrían que estar trabajando. –

-Él empezó! – Gritaron los dos señalándose acusadoramente.

-¿Por qué están pelando? –

-No presta atención a nada! Tiene la cabeza en cualquier lado!! –

-Eso no es cierto! –

-Te golpeaste diez veces con la mesa antes de darme las herramientas, si no es distracción es que eres un tonto! –

-Fue culpa de la mesa… -

-Chicos! Esta discusión no tiene sentido, vamos tenemos que trabajar. –

-Yo me rehúso a seguir trabajando así. – Robin se masajeó la frente, pensando en una rápida solución para el problema.

-Chico Bestia, ¿Quieres venir a hacer el discurso con nosotros? –

-Yo no soy bueno para las palabras, Rob. –

-Tampoco pareces ser bueno para esto. –

-Ese fue un golpe bajo. –

-¿Quieres que Raven lo reemplace? –

-No va a ser necesario. Ya estamos terminando, ¿Cómo va ese discurso? –

-Mal. Todavía no lo hemos escrito. –

-Deben apurarse, en menos de media hora terminaremos con las señales. – Robin asintió con la cabeza y continuó camino hacia la heladera para sacar la botella de agua. Cyborg se retiró para seguir trabajando, dejando a los otros tres titanes en la cocina-living.

-Entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntó Chico Bestia algo confundido.

-Nos ayudarás con el discurso. – Se sirvió el vaso de agua mirando a su amigo, notando la leve perturbación en el más joven de los titanes -¿Qué sucede? –

-Nada! – Se defendió sonriendo nervioso. –Iré a… ver como… me voy… - Caminando hacia atrás entró al pasillo de las habitaciones. Cabizbajo y pensativo, no advirtió a la chica encapuchada a un costado del pasillo oculta en las sombras del lugar y de su propia vestimenta.

Viendo a su compañero desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación de Robin, Raven se dirigió al living omitiendo a sus preocupadas personalidades que exclamaban distintas reacciones al notar el nerviosismo de Chico Bestia. Al abrir la puerta, la mayoría de las voces se suprimieron, quedando solo la opinión resentida de una recientemente aparecida "Envidia". Sus ojos, inexpresivos, se fijaron en sus dos compañeros y permaneció contemplándolos por unos minutos, escuchando los reproches y reprobaciones de su personalidad envidiosa…

_-"Que molesto espectáculo!" – Sentenció "Envidia" –"Estamos en medio de una crisis y míralo! ¡Vaya líder tenemos!" –_

Starfire solo trataba de levantarle el ánimo al agotado líder del grupo, quien agradecido le sonreía a su compañera con afecto, mientras un leve rubor se formaba en las mejillas de ambos. Robin se sonrojó aún más, probablemente por alguna pregunta de su amiga y se rascó detrás de la cabeza nervioso…

_-"Ahora se comportan como niños de primaria… Deberías hacer algo…" –_

Apenada, Star miró al suelo y continuó con alguna frase que había comenzado, pero le avergonzaba demasiado decirla mirando a Robin a los ojos. Él le sonrió y la abrazó de un modo confortador mientras la chica apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su amigo…

_-"Tanta cursilería me empalaga… Es mejor irse de aqu" –_

-Tomaré agua después… - Murmuró Raven usando el mismo tono frío y resentido que escuchaba en su mente. Volvió a caminar por el pasillo, repensando en las palabras que cruzaron por su mente al observar a sus compañeros de equipo. Reconocía a "Envidia" detrás de esas hostiles frases _-¿Por qué habría de sentir Envidia? –_ Pensó desechando los anteriores pensamientos…

_-"Quizás porque ves algo que jamás podrás tener…" -_ Raven negó con la cabeza, llegando a la habitación de Robin. Suspiró melancólica mientras la puerta metálica le abría camino. _–El problema es que Sí tengo esos sentimientos… - _

Avanzó sentándose en el mismo lugar que ocupaba antes, justo frente a Chico Bestia, quien no la escuchó entrar o simplemente la ignoraba, fijando su mirada en el suelo…

* * *

Casi una hora después el discurso estaba más o menos armado. Ninguno de los tres estaba conformes con el resultado del mensaje, pero no tenían más tiempo para rehacerlo. Robin acomodó la hoja en una carpeta aliviado de haber finalizado una parte del plan y junto a sus dos compañeros salieron de la habitación.

Cyborg se sintió más que serenado al ver entrar a sus amigos, una historia más sobre las costumbres de Tamaran y el hombre mitad robot no respondería de sus acciones. Star sonrió feliz, esperanzada del funcionamiento de la idea de Chico Bestia, olvidando por completo su historia inconclusa…

-¿Todo listo? – Preguntó Robin

-Todo en orden. Solo colócate… - Antes que terminara de indicar las luces de la torre parpadearon en un tono rojo, mientras la estridente sirena resonó en el ambiente. Los cinco Titanes se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, antes que Raven atendiera la llamada.

-Les dije que nos llamarían cuando nos necesitaran. – En la pantalla gigante apareció el mapa de la ciudad, con cinco puntos rojos titilantes en distintos puntos de la metrópoli y otros más pequeños en lugar céntricos. Robin analizó cada uno de los puntos pensando en una rápida estrategia.

-Plasmus, Cynderblock, Sobrecarga, los HIVE y todo un ejército de los robots de Slade. – Anunció Raven apretando los botones de la computadora. –Mambo y otros ladrones "menores" por toda la ciudad. Parece que tendremos mucho trabajo. –

-Tendremos que separarnos para cubrir más. – Robin señaló el punto Norte, mirando a Starfire –Star, ocúpate de Plasmus en el Norte. –

-De acuerdo, Robin. –

-Cyborg, encárgate de Gizmo, Jinx y Mammoth en el este. – Giró hacia Raven moviendo su mano al oeste. –Raven, Sobrecarga no será problema. – Observó los otros dos puntos pensando _–No creo que Chico Bestia pueda solo con Cynderblock... mucho menos cuando está actuando tan extraño… -_

-Viejo, no hay problemas. Dónde están esos robots podrás conseguir alguna pista sobre Slade. –

-Pero… -

-Puedo encargarme de Cynderblock solo. – Robin asintió, no muy seguro de la idea. –

-De acuerdo. Titanes, al ataque! –

Mientras tres de los titanes salían corriendo hacia los puntos que les correspondían, Raven detuvo a Chico Bestia antes que saliera junto a los otros…

-Yo iré con Cynderblock. – Le dijo sin intenciones de oír ninguna objeción.

-Claro que no! – Exclamó él adelantándose hacia la puerta. –Yo puedo con ese cabeza de piedra.

Raven voló hasta estar frente a él, sin dejarlo pasar. Su –generalmente- inexpresivo rostro, mostraba una profunda preocupación por su compañero mientras lo observaba fijamente…

-Si tanto insistes….. solo procura no ser tan tonto de dejarte lastimar. –

Diciendo eso último, levantó vuelo hacia el oeste. Chico Bestia la miró distanciarte, sonriendo débilmente…

-Que forma original de pedirme que me cuide… -

CONTINUAR

PSYDUCK054


	10. Furia

**

* * *

A/N**: Antes de continuar con el capítulo, quisiera hacer una precia advertencia: Las últimas escenas contienen más violencia que los otros capítulos.

Libertad de Expresión X

-Psyduck054-

Voló lo más rápido que podía en dirección oeste prestando atención a cualquier señal de Sobrecarga en su camino. Encontró al enorme delincuente eléctrico en una fábrica a las afueras de la ciudad, consumiendo la energía de las usinas. Parada tras él examinó con la mirada el lugar…

-_Debe haber agua en algún lado… -_

* * *

Por otro lado, al norte, Starfire encontraba a Plasmus consumiendo desechos. Lo sorprendió arrojándole sus rayos con ambas manos, logrando solamente enfadarlo. El monstruo volteó enojado y empujó a su atacante contra una pared, ataque no afectó demasiado a la chica pelirroja…

-Yo no deseaba pelear… - Murmuró poniéndose de pie. Plasmus gruñó acercándose a la Jove Titán, quien preparó una vez más sus rayos en los puños de sus manos…

* * *

Las paredes alrededor de Sobrecarga se tornaron de color negro delineado de blanco, y uno a uno los bloques de cemento cayeron sobre él. Las cañerías de la derrumbada fábrica explotaron dirigiendo su agua por todo el predio.

Raven observó su trabajo con una pequeña sonrisa, levitando sobre los cimientos caídos que empezó a levantar con sus poderes en busca del chip derrotado…

_-No tendría que dar más motivos para que se enfaden con nosotros… -_ Pensó apartando una gran parte de techo del montón que había derrumbado _-¿Dónde está?... Tengo que darme prisa… -_

La gran masa de electricidad se preparó a atacar a Raven por la espalda, abriendo ampliamente sus brazos electrificados. Una de las cañerías, que expulsaba agua hacia arriba, fue rodeada por el aura negra que dobló el caño dirigiendo el flujo hacia el desprevenido Sobrecarga.

Raven volteó y tomó el chip derrotado, sin mostrar expresión alguna sobre su victoria. Sacó de entre su capa el comunicado, el cual mostraba en su pequeña pantalla la localización de sus compañeros…

-_Cyborg ya acabó con los HIVE… -_ Pensó observando un pequeño punto blanco que se desplazaba de posición _–Star y Robin aún siguen en los mismos lugares… -_ Frunció el ceño levemente atendiendo al punto verde en la parte sur del radar –_Debería ayudar a quien se encuentre más cerca… -_ Cerró el comunicador y volvió a guardarlo. Miró al chip con disgusto y lo escondió dentro de su capa levantando vuelo hacia la ciudad _–Robin debe ser el más cercano a la estación de policía, pero él puede arreglarse solo… Yo ayudaré a Chico Bestia… -_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Chico Bestia no es tan afortunado como Raven. Cynderblock estaba dando una dura batalla sin clemenceia, golpeando con sus fuertes manos a los animales en los que se convertía para atacarlo.

El villano gigante tenía más que su maciza estructura como ventaja, el Joven Titán estaba obviamente distraído con algún otro asunto que le evitaba concentrarse en la batalla. Convertido en un chita, saltó sobre Cynderblock siendo capturado por este en el aire y arrojado hacia el suelo con violencia. Volvió a su forma original, masajeándose su adolorida cabeza…

-Aaaaw! Eso dolió mucho… - Se transformó en Gorila y atacó a su rival, quien lo esperaba con otro ataque.

* * *

La batalla con Plasmus estaba acabando con las energías de Starfire. Cubierta de la sustancia que formaba a su enemigo, se puso en pie trabajosamente levantando vuelo cansada. Él no parecía haber sufrido daños, teniendo plenas capacidades para continuar. Caminaba dejando grandes manchas bordó en el suelo deteniéndose directamente debajo de Star. Tomó aire profundamente inflando su pecho hasta que la cantidad de gas reunido liberó partes del barro hacia Starfire en forma de proyectiles, quien esquivó cada uno con facilidad, sin advertir las enormes manos de Plasmus que la atraparon en su descuido.

Plasmus gruñó victorioso con la chica en alto, hasta que un potente lazer azul lo atacó por la espalda. Giró enfurecido encontrando otro lazer que impactó en su rostro. Star aprovechó la distracción para volar arrojando sus propios rayos. Se reunió junto a su amigo mientras Plasmus se reincorporaba de los masivos ataques…

-Cyborg! Muchas Gracias por tu ayuda. –

-No fue nada, Star. Fue también un pedido especial de Robin. – Le guiñó un ojo (o el ojo) recibiendo solo una mirada confundida –Olvídalo. – Murmuró mirando hacia el frente esperando la reacción de Plasmus…

* * *

Transformado en Ratón, esquivó los golpes de Cynderblock que acababan en el suelo. Volvió a convertirse, esta vez en Rinoceronte y empujó con su cuerno al gigante contra una pared. Viéndolo allí tirado, cambió su forma a la de un Tyranosaurus Rex y lo golpeó con su fuerte cola…

-Jejeje, ¿De quién es el turno de ser apaleado ahora? – Se borló volviendo a su forma humana. Aprovechando otra distracción el gigante de piedra lo tomó por el cuello y se puso en pie con el chico en alto. Él sonrió nervioso, omitiendo el dolor, tratando de librarse de la mano –Parece…. Que aún es mí turno…. – Cynderblock lo arrojó con violencia hacia el otro lado del edificio haciendo que el cuerpo golpeara contra la pared y cayera al suelo…

Fue inadvertido par ambos el gigantesco cuervo que emergía de una de las paredes, cuya forma cambió a la de Raven en un instante. Desde su posición observó la batalla asegurándose que realmente su ayuda fuera necesaria…

El villano caminó hasta su adolorido rival, quien intentó ponerse en pie trabajosamente. Un puño enorme de la masa de piedra impactó contra el muro, provocando la caída de revoque sobre el Chico Bestia, un golpe más arriba del anterior desprendió un resto más grande, el cual golpeó al titán en la cabeza haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

Cynderblock sonrió victorioso viendo su trabajo terminado, hasta que un aura de energía negra envolvió su cuerpo y lo arrojó a la pared contraria, donde hizo un agujero enorme. Levantó la mirada a su nuevo atacante, quien se acercaba desde las sombras envuelto en llamas negras que emanaban de su delgada forma. El terror se apoderó de las duras facciones del delincuente, al ver los rojos ojos de su atacante, fijos en los suyos, sumados a la cantidad de revoque y piedras que se destruían por los poderes descontrolados de Raven…

-Nadie lastima a Chico Bestia… -

Una voz sombría y llena de odio resonó en la noche y Cynderblock fue una vez más rodeado de energía negra que salía del cuerpo de su agresora. Formando un chaleco con sus poderes, presionó a su rival contra una de las paredes laterales, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente disfrutando de la escena. El chaleco comenzó a achicarse, asfixiando a Cynderblock, quien comenzó a gritar agonizante demostrando su rendición y esperando que la Joven Titán se apiade…

* * *

La Furia controlaba cada acción y movimiento teniendo como aliados a todas las demás emociones, las cuales contagiadas de ira emanaban un brillo rojo. Reunidas todas frente a la "Puerta Prohibida" dejando a "Furia" en el centro de un círculo desde donde comandaba el despliegue de emoción.

"Paciente" fue la primera en despertar de la influencia observó calmada al grupo liderado por la chica de capa Roja y negó con la cabeza apenada…

-Ya basta Todas. – Dijo en un tono tranquilo y pacífico, sin recibir respuesta de ninguna. Avanzó hacia "Feliz" y "Tímida" lentamente colocándose en medio de ambas. Posando sus manos en un hombro de las chicas, tratando de desviarlas también del efecto –No es momento para caer en eso. – La chica de Gris fue la primera en 'despertar', su mirada enfadada volvió a cambiar a su habitual temor.

-Tenemos que ver como está Chico Bestia… ¿No es así? – Murmuró insegura, esperando la aprobación de su compañera.

"Feliz" también logró reponerse de la influencia y miró sonriente a las otras dos…

-Primero tendríamos que sacar del mando a "Furia" o Chico Bestia terminará desintegrado como las rocas. –

Los cuatro ojos rojos de "furia" atendieron el movimiento de las tres reveladas emociones. Observó a las restantes seguidoras que buscaban venganza contra Cynderblock y sonrió sintiéndose victoriosa.

-Ya es suficiente! – Gritó "Paciente" recibiendo solo la malvada sonrisa de "Furia"

-Aún se puede hacer más… - Respondió la metálica voz.

-No! Tienes que detenerte! Está perdiendo el control. –

-De eso se trata… Ahora yo lo gano. –

* * *

Raven continuaba con su reprimenda hacia Cynderblock, asfixiándolo con su chaleco de energía. El villano perdía las fuerzas de gritar o moverse, permaneciendo inmóvil contra la pared…

-¿Qué sucede, Cynderblock? Es tu turno de ser apaleado… -

_-Ya es suficiente… -_ Negó con la cabeza omitiendo el pensamiento, pero continuaba latente _–No pierdas el control… No pierdas el control… -_ Cerró los ojos atrayendo la energía que había liberado hacia ella. Aún estaba furiosa, las piedras continuaban explotando mientras avanzaba al caído villano…

_-Ha que ver como está Chico Bestia… -_ Extendió su mano enviando una enorme esfera negra que apresó a Cynderblock y volvió hacia donde había caído su compañero…

* * *

-¿Qué está pasando?! – Preguntó "Furia" alarmada al ver como una a una todas las personalidades despertaban de su influencia. "Inteligente" fue la última en volver en sí. Acomodó sus lentes e inspeccionó los alrededores pensativa…

-Parece que… - Comenzó con un tono soberbio mirando a "Furia" sonriente -… Ha llegado una emoción más potente que tú. – Los ojos rojos se achicaron demostrando el odio que ella reprensetaba.

-¿Quién? –

Raven miró por sobre el revoque al cuerpo inconsciente de Chico Bestia. Algunas piedras grandes explotaron detrás de ella. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. Una vez que "Furia" parecía estar bajo control, respiró hondo y murmuró con su habitual tono inexpresivo…

-Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… - Repitió un par de veces asegurándose que "Inteligente" volviera a tener el control sobre "Furia" –_Al menos no tuve que ir a encargarme de ella esta vez… - _Volvió su mirada al Chico Bestia y lo rodeó con su energía negra levitándolo del suelo -Es hora de volver a la Torre… -

CONTINUARÁ.

PSYDUCK054


	11. Voces

Libertad de Expresión XI.

-Psyduck054-

El cuerpo del Chico Bestia, rodeado de la energía negra, descendió lenta y delicadamente en el sillón del living. Raven lo observó parándose frente a él, suprimiendo la influencia de cualquier emoción. Colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico y un aura celeste se expandió en sus manos mientras analizaba cada parte del cuerpo…

_-Parece que no tienes ninguna herida… Solo debiste golpearte esa cabeza tan hueca… -_

Su comunicador comenzó a sonar. Exasperada lo sacó de entre su capa y lo abrió encontrando la imagen de Robin en la pequeña pantalla…

-¿Qué pasa Robin? –

-Raven… ¿Dónde está el Chico Bestia? No hemos podido comunicarnos con él. –

-Está aquí. En la Torre. –

-¿Qué hacen ahí? Tenemos que… -

-Está inconsciente. – Interrumpió perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

-¿Inconsciente? – En la pequeña pantalla se vio al joven enmascarado voltear para ver hacia atrás -¿Qué le hiciste a Cynderblock? –

-¿Porqué preguntas? –

-Se ve algo extraño. –

-Solo me ocupé de él. – Respondió ella secamente.

-¿Llevarás a Chico Bestia al hospital? Si quieres puedo decirle a Cy que… -

-Yo lo cuidaré. – Interrumpió levantando la mirada para chequear a su compañero.

-Tal vez sea mejor que un doctor… -

-Yo Lo Cuidaré! –

-De acuerdo. – Contestó, sabiendo que provocar a Raven Nunca era una buena idea. –Nosotros nos encargaremos de encerrar a los criminales que aún faltan. –

-¿Pudieron averiguar algo de Slade? – El rostro del Joven líder se ensombreció en furia, indicando claramente que no había encontrado nada útil. Abrió un papel que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón dejándolo visible en la pantalla…

_"El Comienzo" _

-Es una pista extraña. – Robin volvió el papel donde lo llevaba sin decir nada.

-Volveremos a la Torre lo antes posible. – Una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro del enmascarado titán. –Sabemos que cuidarás bien de Chico Bestia. – Con eso último cortó la comunicación y Raven frunció el ceño ofendida.

_-No sabe de que habla… -_

Volviendo al comunicador a su lugar, caminó hacia el sillón, sentándose frente a su inconsciente amigo. Después del despliegue violento de "Furia", sus emociones parecían estar más controladas, sobretodo gracias a la ayuda de "Paciente" quien se encargó de contagiar su calma a las demás dejando su mente en un estado casi normar.

Sin embargo, mientras continuaba observando a Chico Bestia, la presencia del su "Nuevo Sentimiento" le era imposible de ignorar o acallar. Ese torrente de emociones mezcladas que vio formarse en su mente había logrado instalarse y acomodarse en ella de tal forma que, aunque lo sintiera sin control sobre él, no alcanzaba a descontrolar sus poderes; solo estaba allí presente, sin que nada pareciera haber cambiado o pasado, asegurando una paz y calma muy distinta a la que "Paciente" sola podía irradiar, o una felicidad diferente a la que acostumbraba mostrar "Feliz"…

-_Pero… -_ Pensó, sintiendo a "Tímida" tomar sus pensamientos _-¿Qué se hace con esto ahora? –_ Suspiró desviando la mirada al suelo. –Nada. – Se contestó a ella misma. –No haré nada… -

Escuchó los sonidos adoloridos y gemidos que hacía el Chico Bestia obligándola a levantar la vista y olvidar sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él. Sin abrir sus ojos, el muchacho se sostuvo la cabeza masajeándose donde más le dolía y nuevas muecas de dolor cruzaron su rostro, mientras su conciencia le permitía abrir los ojos lentamente.

Al focalizar la borrosa figura que lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación, felicidad y alivio, sonrió débilmente e intentó sentarse, pero el movimiento le produjo una sensación de mareo que lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente y cerrar los ojos…

-Aaaaww! ¿Qué me atropelló? – Se quejó bajando su mano.

-Cynderblock. – Respondió Raven simplemente –Quédate acostado. – Él abrió un ojo, notando que la expresión que vio al despertar había desaparecido de su rostro quedando en su lugar la nula de siempre y volvió a cerrarlos decepcionado…

-Por un momento… Pensé que estabas sonriéndome. – Ella arqueó una ceja, tratando de evitar el quemante sonrojo, que al tener los ojos cerrados, él no pudo notar.

-Debes haberte golpeado más fuerte de lo que pensé. Estás alucinando. –

-¿Qué pasó con el cabeza de piedra? –

-Robin, Cyborg y Starfire están llevándolos a todos a la cárcel. – Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que ambos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo

-Disculpa ¿Decías? –

-¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? – Él abrió los ojos mirándola confundido. Raven se aclaró la voz notando que su pregunta no tenía el menor sentido sino le deba un contexto. –Cunado peleabas con Cynderblock. Estabas distraído ¿Por qué dejaste que te lastimara así? – Chico Bestia la miró sorprendido por la inusual muestra de emociones. Una tapa de video que estaba la pequeña mesa redonda, fue envuelto en energía negra y comenzó a derretirse. Ella cerró los ojos calmando sus poderes esperando la respuesta de su amigo…

-No lo sé… - Contestó al fin, viendo los restos del video –Lo que pasó antes… tu sabes, en tu mente… - Trabajosamente se sentó en el sillón y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo para mirar de frente a Raven –Querías que me olvidara… pero no puedo… -

-Debí saber que sacarías ese tema. – Suspiró volviendo a abrir los ojos. Caminó hacia el sillón volviéndose a sentar junto a él. Sintió la mirada de Chico Bestia sobre ella, esperando que responda algo más –Durante estos días estuve actuando deferente. Todas mis personalidades estaban revolucionadas y confundidas. –

-Creo que "Feliz" quiso explicarnos, pero no lo hizo muy bien, no le entendí ni por casualidad.

-"Feliz" no es de mis lados más inteligentes.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasaba? – Raven parecía haber comenzado a arrepentirse de comenzar la historia, mientras observaba el suelo pensativa. Él apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera preocupado -¿Raven? – La joven titán sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose en su situación y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero.

-Un nuevo sentimiento estaba formándose y…. Yo no comprendía que podía ser…. Mi meditación comenzó a ser ineficiente…. No podía concentrarme, entonces, mis personalidades aprovecharon para "Expresarse" sin restricciones… -

-¿Qué sentimiento pudo causar todo aquello? – La chica bajó la cabeza apenada, dando una imagen idéntica a la de "Tímida". Chico Bestia reflexionó durante el silencio, en tolo lo que había escuchado, uniéndolo con lo sucedido "Dentro del espejo" _-¿Será que Raven…? Nah! Eso es imposible. –_

-¿No te das cuenta? – Le preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible. Él la miró perplejo, negando con la cabeza…

_-Vamos Raven!... No pierdes nada en decirlo. –_ Escuchó a "Valiente" gritar en su mente.

_-¿Y si me rechaza? –_ La duda y temor de "Tímida" era una de las variables en las cuales Raven no deseaba pensar, pero era algo inevitable.

_-Entonces volverá a encontrar una pared contra su rostro… ¿Rechazarme a mí? Le va a costar caro… -_ Un poco más controlada, "Furia" continuaba con el intento de tener alguna influencia en la mente de Raven.

_-Al menos todas están de acuerdo en que se lo diga…. Salvo "Tímida" que nunca se fía de nada. –_

-¿De que tengo que darme cuenta? – Preguntó por tercera vez el paciente chico verde. Raven levantó la cabeza mirándola desorientada.

-¿Qué? –

-¿De qué tengo que darme cuenta? –

-Que yo… - Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera estar rodeado por sus poderes, sin encontrar nada. Volvió a posar al vista en los ojos de su amigo -… Te Quiero….. Mucho… - Él se sorprendió al escucharlo, levantando sus orejas como si el mensaje no hubiera llegado por completo. Acarició su cabello azul, peinándoselo hacia atrás y le sonrió nervioso.

-Yo también te quiero, Raven. –

-No del mismo modo. – Replicó con su monótona voz mirando fijamente la expresión confundida de su compañero –Tú me gustas. –

El suelo debajo de la mesa, estalló de tal forma que el objeto voló hasta el techo donde cayó y volvió a aterrizar junto al sillón. Ambos jóvenes observaron el agujero sorprendidos, hasta que Raven recuperó su compostura y buscó su capucha tras su cabeza para cubrirse el rostro en sombras…

-¿Raven? Espera… - La chica no lo escuchó. Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia las habitaciones.

-Tengo que meditar. – Le respondió secamente abandonando el living. Él se echó en el sillón resignado

-Yo no te he respondido… -

* * *

Los tres Titanes restantes entraron agotados a la Torre. Los cansados pies de Cyborg se arrastraban en el suelo provocando un fuerte ruido metálico que despertó al chico dormido en el sillón. Starfire volaba con sus últimas energías junto a Robin quien a pesar de su estado, trataba de mantenerse lo más digno posible…

-¿Cansados? – Se burló Chico Bestia viéndolos desde su posición acostado, con las manos tras la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Robin, omitiendo el intento de chiste.

-Bien. Casi no me duele la cabeza. –

-Raven cuidó bien de ti, ¿Eh? – Era el turno de Cyborg de burlarse de su compañero. El más joven de los titanes se sonrojó mirando el suelo…

-Sí… cuidó bien… -

-Y… ¿Dónde está nuestra amiga? – Inquirió Star mirando en la cocina.

-En su habitación. Meditando. –

-Yo iré a la mía. – Estirándose hacia atrás Cy comenzó su camino –Fue una noche muy larga. Necesito recargar mis baterías. –

-Si… yo también iré a dormir. –

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches. – Starfire se sentó junto a su compañero sonriéndole amistosamente.

-¿Necesitas que te alcance algo? ¿Tal vez quieras ese alimento tan extraño que ingieres? –

-No. Muchas Gracias, Star. Ve a dormir, también debes estar cansada. –

-Lo estoy… - La joven bostezó demostrando su agotamiento –Pero no podré conciliar el sueño hasta asegurarme que estarás bien. –

-No tienes que preocuparte. La cabeza ya no me duele y no estoy herido. –

-Hay algo más que me concierne, Chico Bestia. – Lo miró seriamente, con una expresión que pocas veces mostraba -¿Qué pasó entre Raven y tú? – Él tragó saliva nervioso.

-Nada. –

-En mi planeta, mentirles a los amigos es signo de desconfianza, ¿No confías en mi, Chico Bestia? –

--Sí confío… pero… -

-La mesa ha sido destruida. El suelo no tenía ese hoyo y… - De su cinturón extrajo un comunicador destruido –Sé que Cynderblock no le hizo esto a tu comunicador. –

-Yo… no sé que le pasó… - Tomó el pequeño aparato de las manos de Star. Ella se levantó viéndolo desde su posición.

-Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, de lo que necesites. Siempre conviene conversar con un buen amigo antes de tomar decisiones. –

-¿Decisiones? ¿De qué hablas, Star? –

-Buenas Noches, Chico Bestia. –

-Hasta mañana… - Al cerrarse la puerta y desaparecer Starfire, el chico se recostó otra vez con su comunicado en la mano…

* * *

-Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… -

Lentamente descendió abandonando la meditación, la cual esta vez, había sido más que eficiente. Con una pequeña y satisfactoria sonrisa se recostó en su cama dispuesta a descansar del largo día que le toco…

_-Quizás debiste esperar a que Chico Bestia respondiera… - _

-No es necesario. Cualquiera sea la respuesta el resultado es el mismo. – Respondió a la voz dentro de su mente. –No puedo demostrar nada de todas formas… -

_-Deberías intentarlo… -_

-Olvídalo. Ya discutimos eso… - Pensó unos momentos suspirando cansada. –No puedo creer que siga hablando conmigo misma. Debo estar por enloquecer. –

_-No es cierto! –_

-Tal vez ya lo he hecho… -

Cerrando sus ojos quedó rápidamente dormida, esperando que el día siguiente sea más relajado que este, confiando que sus personalidades no causarían más problemas… por un tiempo…

CONTINUARÁ.

PSYDUCK054

* * *

Este fue el anteúltimo capítulo del fic, siendo el más largo que escribí!! No creo que esté tan mal para un primer intento con Teen Titans.

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero les ahay gustado el capítulo.

Psy


	12. Juntos

Libertad de Expresión XII

-Psyduck054- 

Refregándose su ojo derecho cansada, apretó el botón para abrir su puerta. Bostezó recibiendo a su joven amigo insomne…

-¿Chico Bestia? Son las seis de la mañana. – Se quejó dejando caer sus brazos pesados al costado de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, Star. – Se disculpó rascándose detrás de la cabeza. –Dijiste que podía hablarte cuando sea… -

-Así es, pero… ¿Tiene que ser tan temprano? – El Chico pareció algo desilusionado por la respuesta. Retrocedió un paso intentando demostrar que no había problemas de postergación.

-Claro… Creo que no me di cuenta de la hora… Hablaremos más tarde… -

-Espera… - Lo detuvo sonriéndole con su agotada expresión. –Ya me he despertado. Por favor entra y cuéntame que está perturbándote. –

-Gracias. –

Entró cautelosamente. Era la primera vez que el chico verde pisaba el suelo de esa habitación. Todo estaba pintado de un púrpura claro, incluso las sábanas eran de ese color. Se sentó en la cama redonda junto a Star sintiéndose incómodo por el extraño lugar…

-¿Sobre que temas deseas conversar? –

-Raven. – Respondió sin pensar.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? –

-No sé exactamente… -

-¿No sabes? –

-Dijo que… Tuvo muchos problemas para meditar estos días porque un nuevo sentimiento estaba formándose… - Starfire asintió indicándole que comprendía. Él comenzó a ponerse nervioso por lo siguiente y tímidamente continúo. –Ese sentimiento tiene que ver conmigo… Bastante… -

-Creo entender… y debería agregar que no me sorprende. –

-¿No? – Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo soberbia –Pero… como… -

-Eso no importa. Dime, ¿Qué sientes tú? –

-Vaya! No quería llegar a eso tan rápido, Star. – Exclamó subiendo sus manos como si se estuviera defendiendo. Ella inclinó la cabeza confundida.

-¿Entonces?... – Chico Bestia suspiró mirando el suelo pensativo…

-Cuando ella me dijo lo que sentía yo…. Me sentí muy feliz e iba a decirle que sentía lo mismo, pero… No quiso escucharme… - Levantó la mirada fijando sus enormes ojos verdes en los de su compañera –Solo se levantó y se fue… -

-¿Fue entonces cuando ocurrió la destrucción de la mesa?-

-Sí… -

-Entiendo. Raven aún tiene dificultades para controlar este "Nuevo Sentimiento" y necesitará mucha meditación. –

-Ya sé eso, Star. Pero… ¿Por qué no quiso escucharme? Es como si… No importara… ¿No quiere hacer nada respecto a esto? – Starfire pensó unos minutos analizando la situación de su joven compañero, pero ninguna idea cruzaba su cansada mente a las 6:30 de la mañana.

-Tal vez… Los poderes de Raven siempre serán un impedimento para ella… si ustedes tuvieran una… emm ¿Relación? – Preguntó insegura de haber usado la palabra correctamente, obteniendo un asentimiento débil de su amigo, quien se sonrojaba por el simple pensamiento -… Entonces sería muy peligroso para ella, para ti y todos los que la rodeamos. –

-¿Eso significa que… Debemos "Olvidarlo"? –

-Claro que NO! – Exclamó ella indignada. Un poco sobresaltado se alejó de Star moviéndose a un lado y le sonrió nervioso –Lo siento. Debes ir con ella y explicarle lo que sientes. –

-Pero si acabas de decirme que… -

-Y tienes que ayudarla a superar su problema. –

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? –

-No lo sé. Si se lo preguntas tal vez haya algo que puedas hacer. – Pensándolo detenidamente unos momentos el chico sonrió feliz por la ayuda de su amiga alienígena.

-Gracias, Star. –

-No fue nada. – Satisfecha de poder ayudarlo con su problema le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Sabes?... – Comenzó el chico sin mirarla, fijando su atención en la puerta –Es muy triste que Raven no pueda expresar lo que siente libremente… - La miró con la misma sonrisa confortadora que ella usó para aconsejarlo, esperando que él también pueda ser de ayuda. –Pero lo es aún más cuando los que Sí podemos no lo Hagamos. –

Starfire asintió débilmente mientras las palabras de Chico Bestia inundaban su mente, junto con imágenes de cierto Titán enmascarado.

-Disculpa por haberte despertado tan temprano… Creo que yo también debería descansar. –

-Sí… Descansa bien. – Ella no parecía estar concentrada en lo que decía, solo miraba el suelo con la mirada perdida en un mar de pensamientos. Chico Bestia la observó al marcharse sintiéndose orgulloso de sus propias palabras.

_-Cielos soy muy bueno para las palabras… algunas veces… -_

* * *

Varias horas pasaron cuando la alarma resonó en la torre. Robin fue el único en salir de su habitación con todo su cabello desordenado acomodando su torcida máscara que se había movido durante sus horas de descanso…

_-¿Quién puede atacar la ciudad a las 11:00 a.m.?.... Quizás sí sea un poco tarde… -_ Antes de presionar el botón en la computadora bostezó y se estiró hacia atrás en un intento de desvanecer algo de cansancio.

La pantalla mostró otra vez el rostro del intendente de la ciudad. Robin suspiró frustrado al tener que observar de nuevo al exigente y demagógico funcionario…

-Buen Día. – Saludó cordialmente el hombre tras la pantalla. El joven titán levantó una ceja desconfiado cruzándose de brazos.

-Buen Día, ¿Qué se le ofrece? –

-Necesito que vengan a mi oficina lo antes posible. –

-Lo siento. Pero todos estamos muy cansados por las batallas de anoche. –

-Lo sé. No preciso que los cinco vengan, puedes ser el representante. – El líder lo pensó unos momentos, accediendo finalmente resignado. Cortó la comunicación sin despedirse y arrastrando sus pies volvió a su habitación…

_-Yo quería seguir durmiendo… -_

Después de peinarse y asearse tomó un desayuno rápido y se fue de la torre dejando un mensaje en el refrigerador avisando donde estaría.

* * *

Cyborg fue el segundo Titán en abandonar su habitación, con sus baterías recargadas y listas para comenzar el día. Entró en la cocina con rumbo fijo hacia la heladera donde encontró la nota de Robin..

_-Parece que no hace mucho se fue… Pobre Robin… -_ Dejando el papel sobre la mesa, sacó de la heladera todo lo necesario para el desayuno de los titanes que aún permanecían en la torre.

-¿Dónde está Chico Bestia? – Asustado por la inesperada voz soltó todo lo que llevaba en sus enormes manos. Cada objeto fue rodeado de energía negra que los depositó intactos sobre la mesada.

-Raven! Casi me matas de un susto. Podrías decir Buenos días o algo. –

-Buen Día. – Contestó con su voz monótona. -¿Dónde está Chico Bestia? –

-Durmiendo, supongo…. En su habitación. – Respondió el enorme hombre volteando para preparar el desayuno -¿Porqué tan preocupada? – Al no recibir respuesta, miró por encima de su hombro encontrando que su compañera ya se había marchado.

Raven se detuvo frente a la puerta del más joven de los titanes. Respiró hondo antes de presionar el botón para abrir la puerta…

_-No debería entrar sin permiso, pero es una buena causa… -_

Caminó hacia la cama encontrándolo durmiendo de lado de cara a la pared.

_-Tendrías que haberte quedado en el sillón… - _Levantó las manos de las que emanaba un energía celeste con la que volvió a analizar al Chico Bestia _–No tienes nada… Es un alivio que Cynderblock no te haya lastimado. –_ Le fue imposible reprimir una sonrisa afectuosa hacia el chico antes de comenzar su camino fuera de la habitación…

-Raven… - Volteó al escuchar su nombre, viendo que él continuaba dormido.

_-Estoy segura que no querré saber que sueñas… -_

Volvió a la cocina un poco más relajada al comprobar que Chico Bestia estaba bien, sin secuelas de la batalla con Cynderblock. Cyborg parecía tener problemas con el desayuno de Star, mientras miraba el frasco de mostaza y el pan tostado…

_-¿Cómo puede comer esto así? -_

Raven se sentó a la mesa y atrajo su libro con sus poderes, abriéndolo donde había quedado la última vez que tuvo la suficiente concentración para leer. Su taza de té fue depositada delante de ella, obligándola a desviar su atención de las líneas…

-¿Cómo está B? –

-Bien. Parece no tener nada. –

-Bien por él. –

-Muy Buenos Días, Amigos míos! – Entró felizmente Star en la cocina. –Díganme… ¿Han descansado bien? –

-Sí, Star. Gracias. –

-Bien. – Fue la única respuesta de Raven antes de beber un sorbo de su té.

-¿Y Tú? – Starfire flotó hasta la mesa sentándose junto a su otra compañera mirando el desayuno que Cyborg le había preparado.

-Maravillosamente… Oh, Cyborg Muchas Gracias por el desayuno. –

-No es nada… ¿Por qué tan feliz esta mañana? –

-¿No está siempre así? – Preguntó Raven sarcásticamente, pero los otros solo la ignoraron.

-Tengo el presentimiento que hoy será un día de grandes acontecimientos. –

-¿Cómo cuál? –

-Ya veremos… -

Cuando los tres titanes acabaron sus respectivos desayunos, Chico Bestia entró bostezando…

-Buen Día. – Saludó cansado caminando hacia el refrigerador. Raven se levantó de su lugar al instante y caminó fuera del lugar abrazando su libro contra su pecho. Cyborg tomó la taza vacía y levantó la mirada a su amigo.

-¿Qué le pasa? – El chico verde se encogió de hombros tomando su leche de soya –Se enfrió tu desayuno B, tuve que tirarlo. –

-No importa. Igual no tengo tanta hambre. – Sirviéndose un vaso de leche se sentó junto a Star…

* * *

Caminó por el largo y oscuro pasillo de las habitaciones sintiendo el poco alimento ingerido dar vueltas en su estómago por el nerviosismo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta metálica y la admiró dubitativo por unos largos minutos. Golpeó reteniendo el aliento, esperando ansioso una respuesta. Solo la mitad de la barrera se abrió, lo suficiente APRA que Raven pudiera ver quien la interrumpía…

-¿Qué quieres? – Chico Bestia exhaló el aire contenido tratando de ponerse lo más serio posible.

-Tenemos que hablar. –

-No. Estoy ocupada. – La puerta se cerraba una vez más, pero el chico verde la detuvo antes que terminara.

-¿Vas a evadirme todo el día? – Ella se apartó de la puerta, dejando que el joven titán la abriera y entrara.

El lugar era tan tétrico y raro como él lo recordaba. Los adornos exóticos, la enorme biblioteca y… el espejo… Raven esperaba a que comenzara a hablar, cruzada de brazos en el centro de la habitación con su expresión 'nula' y capucha puesta…

-¿Vas a hablar? –

-Emmm… Sí… - Caminó hasta ella jugando con sus dedos, olvidando todo lo que había pensado para decirle –Verás… Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer… U hoy, dependiendo de cómo lo veas…. Y…. –

-Olvídalo, Chico Bestia. –

-No vas a empezar con eso otra vez! –Exclamó ofendido. –Es como si lo que yo pienso no te importara. –

-No es eso. Deberías saberlo. –

-Lo sabría si _olvidaras_ un poco esa actitud que tienes y me lo dijeras. –

-¿Es una novedad que mis poderes son manejados por emociones? –

-No… - Respondió más clamado –Pero ahora… - Se rascó tras la cabeza pensando en la mejor manera de expresarlo, deseando que Star le hubiera ayudado con eso también –Yo quiero ayudarte a lidiar con esto. –

-¿Cómo? –

-No lo sé… Tú dime que puedo hacer y lo haré… Cualquier cosa… Lo que sea… -

-No sé que puedas hacer… - Murmuró tristemente mirando el suelo. A sus espaldas uno de sus adornos fue envuelto de energía que lo derritió en intentes. Chico Bestia alternó su vista entre Raven y el objeto (Ahora líquido) Se acercó a su compañera y la abrazó gentilmente.

La sorpresa por las acciones del otro titán provocó que otro adorno estallara y algunos libros cayeran de la biblioteca…

-Chico Bestia… -

-Tranquila, Raven… - Le murmuró al oído. –Encontraremos una forma… Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites… -

-Pero…no estoy segura… - Se relajó en los brazos del chico, decidiendo que lo mejor sería no escuchar dudas en ese momento y lentamente le devolvió el abrazo. –Lo siento. Las demostraciones no son lo mío. –

-Lo sé… - Sonrió él. – Pero no importa. Alguno de los dos tendrá que acostumbrarse. –

-Sí… - Acordó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Y Raven… yo también Te Quiero Mucho… -

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta, Starfire despegaba su oreja del metal, habiendo sido testigo secreta de lo ocurrido allí dentro. Feliz del resultado se alejó hacia el living dispuesta a cocinar un "Pudín de Alegría" para celebrar la ocasión. Pero al tiempo que sus pies pisaron la habitación, Robin entró a la Torre. La joven de Tamaran se sonrojó levemente al ver al líder del grupo y, de alguna manera, asociarlo con las confesiones de Raven y Chico Bestia…

-Robin! ¿Cómo te ha ido con el intendente? –

-Grandioso! – Respondió sonriente. -¿Dónde están los demás? –

-Cyborg está arreglando su "Beb" y… Raven y Chico Bestia… - No estaba segura si era correcto responder sobre ellos, pero Robin se adelantó a cualquier respuesta tomando su comunicador.

-Cyborg, Raven! Vengan al living… y que alguno llame al Chico Bestia. –

-Me pone muy feliz verte tan… alegre, Robin. – Comentó Star caminando hacia el sillón desvaneciendo lentamente su sonrisa –Creí que… con lo ocurrido ayer… -

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. – Le aseguró encogiéndose de hombros. –No dejaré que Slade vuelva a ser prioridad. –

-Viejo, que alivio oír eso! –Chico Bestia y raven entraron caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Starfire levantó la mirada a su compañero verde intercambiando con él una sonrisa cómplice. Cyborg apareció limpiando sus manos con un trapo gris manchado de grasa.

-Muy Bien, ahora que estamos todos, tengo buenas noticias para el grupo. – Anunció al asegurarse que todos estuvieran en su lugar atendiendo. –Los Jóvenes Titanes estamos oficialmente autorizados para patrullar la ciudad. –

-Súper! –Exclamó Chico Bestia chocando su mano con la de Cy.

-Booya! –

-Maravilloso. –

-¿No es lo que hicimos ayer? – La sonrisa de Robin desapareció al oír el comentario de Raven

-Sí, pero… De alguna manera, fue ilegal. –

-Grandioso, encerrar criminales se ha vuelto un delito. –

-Eso no importa ahora. Tenemos nuestro trabajo otra vez y el intendente dará un discurso a nuestro favor esta tarde, tal vez con eso la gente deje de odiarnos. –

-Sí! Propongo festejar estos maravillosos acontecimientos con un abrazo de grupo!. –

-…Paso… - Al notar que nadie estaba de acuerdo con su idea, Star pensó en otro modo, regresando a su celebración inicial.

-Entonces prepararé un delicioso "Pudín de Alegría" –

-Yo te ayudo, Star. – Se ofreció Robin siguiéndola a la cocina.

Cyborg y el Chico Bestia se abalanzaron hacia el control del televisor, siendo el gigantesco hombre el vencedor de la carrera. Raven levantó la mirada exasperada y atrajo su libro con sus poderes.

Pasando los canales desinteresado, el mayor de los titanes observó de reojo a Raven sonrojarse levemente mientras el chico verde pasaba su brazo por su espalda apoyando su mano en su hombro izquierdo de ella. Las risillas de Robin y Starfire resonaban por el living conectado con la cocina. Cyborg suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos pasando los canales de TV…

_-Tendré que buscarme una novia o en unos días la Torre se volverá insoportable… -_

FIN

PSYDUCK054

---

Mi primer fic TT Terminado!!

Estoy muy contenta por como resultó, es bastante más largo de lo que había pensado, pero las emociones de Raven llevaron más capítulos de los que había anticipado.

Al llegar al final de la historia, me preguntaba como serían las cosas entre BB y Raven si apareciera Terra, después las "confesiones" mutuas… Una posible secuela?? Tendré que pensarlo y esperar que pasen la 2ª Temporada en América Latina.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus Review. Fueron de gran inspiración –Sobre todo por Star y Robin de quienes no había pensado muchas escenas- y espero hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo escribirlo

-Psy


End file.
